My Soul in Seoul
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: CHAP 5 UP! Apa rencana busuk Siwon untuk Sungmin dan keluarganya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin? Siapa yang Kyuhyun percayai Siwon ataukah Sungmin? FF KyuMin GS/Series/RnR please!/Don't BASH!
1. Chapter 1

CAST** :**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**KIM SUNGMIN : Minnie(y)**

**KIM JAEJOONG : Minnie oppa's**

**:::PARENTS:::**

**CHO SIWON : Kyuhyun appa's**

**CHO KIBUM : Kyuhyun oemma's (y)**

**KIM HANGEN : Minnie & Jae appa's (had died)**

**KIM HEECHUL : Minnie & Jae oemma's (y)**

Sedikit penjelasan untuk para chingudeul, sebenarnya konflik besar yang terjadi nantinya ada pada orang tua-orang tua ini.

Nah kalo yang ini cast penting juga, cuman datangnya dipart-part selanjutnya

**CHOI SOOYOUNG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**AYA UETO**

**LILIAN**

CAMEO :

**LEE HYUKJAE**

**LEE DONGHAE**

**YONG JUN ahjussi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teriknya matahari membuat warga kota merasakan panas yang menyerang tubuhnya yang akhirnya dapat mengakibatkan dehidrasi.

Kalau sudah panas begini pastinya minuman-minuman menyegarkan dan pelepas dahaga menjadi sasaran utama.

Disepanjang ruas jalan-jalan dikota Seoul sangat mudah menemukan jajanan untuk penyegar dahaga, dan salah satunya adalah kedai ice cream kecil yang sudah dipenuhi antrian-antrian pencinta ice cream tentunya.

Ditoko kecil ini memiliki keistimewaan, selain sudah lama, toko ice cream ini juga menjual ice cream-ice cream dengan rasa unik lainnya, tapi sayangnya sipemilik toko yang tak lain adalah Yong Jun ahjussi tidak ingin memperbesar kedainya.

Yong jun ahjussi hanya mempekerjakan 1 orang pegawai saja dan itu hanya seorang wanita paruh baya, tapi untuk hari ini karena wanita tersebut sedang sakit maka anaknya yang menggantikan pekerjaannya.

"aku pesan laim es krimnya 1 ya…?"

"ne…jamkkan man-yo agasshi…^^" ramah pelayan tersebut,

Sedikit kerepotan memang harus bekerja sendiri melayani pengunjung-pengunjung.

Dentuman musik terdengar kuat di mobil Lamborghini Gallardo milik seorang namja yang melintas dijalan raya.

Mobil yang dikemudinya sangat menjadi pusat perhatian dijalan raya, selain suara musik yang mengganggu, juga pengemudinya yang tampan, karena penutup mobil yang sengaja dibuka maka bisa dilihat dengan jelas siapa pengemudinya.

**Hot Times nae ga neo reul nun ddeul ddae**

**All my life time o jik neo man ga jyeo do dwae**

**Nal heun deul go shi ryeon jwo do**

**in jeong hal su ba gge eom neun geol**

**neon ha na bbun in nae sa ram**

Matanya yang sedari tadi fokus dengan jalanan teralihkan dengan bunyi ponsel yang tidak kalah kuat dengan suara musik dimobilnya, dengan berhati-hati melihat situasi dari kaca spion, namja tersebut memberhentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan, dan menghentikan alunan musik.

Tampaknya panggilan masuk ini cukup penting baginya. Saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya namja itu tersenyum lembut.

"**yeobseyo Kyu..**"

"_ne oemma…_" jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis

"**kau dimana nak…, kenapa jam segini kau belum pulang…?**" tanya sang oemma panik

"_hehehe…, aku lupa memberitahunya pada oemma tadi pagi, hari ini aku ada kegiatan basket, tapi sudah selesai oemma, sekarang aku juga dijalan mau pulang._" Jelasnya

"**selalu seperti itu…,**" rajuk sang oemma manja

"**Kyuhyun-ah bisakah oemma meminta bantuanmu…?**" lanjut sang oemma bertanya lembut

"_ne tentu saja oemmaa~~…^^_" jawabnya tak kalah manis terdengar manja.

"**kyuhyun-ah oemma ingin sekali makan eskrim labu…**" pinta sang oemma

"_hmmm, baiklah…, ada yang lain nyonya Cho…?_" godanya pada sang oemma

"**ah kau ini…, cepat pulang…, oemma tadi membuat Songpyeon…**"

"_ah…, jinjaa-yo oemma, wah oemma sudah lama tidak membuatkan kue itu untukku…_" senangnya.

"**ne…, tapi kalau kau pulang tidak membawa eskrim labu itu, oemma juga tidak akan memberikanmu Songpyeon.**" Ancam sang oemma manja, mereka hanya saling mengancam manja satu sama lain.

"_mwo…?, oemma kau begitu kejam pada anakmu yang tampan ini, arra..arra…, aku akan membelinya…_" tuturnya.

"**ne…, hati-hati dijalan sayang.**" Ucap sang oemma

Tut-tut-tut

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis menatap ponselnya, satu hal yang jelas, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi oemmanya.

Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya pelan, sembari melihat-lihat toko yang menjual eskrim labu.

Saat melintasi sebuah jalan tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah toko yang memiliki gambar eskrim besar diatasnya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya disudut jalan raya.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dan mulai menghampiri toko itu.

"annyeonghaseyo tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu…?" sapa ramah penjualnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya

"hmmm.., aku pesan es krim labu 1" pintanya, harga setiap eskrim sudah ditempelkan disana

"baiklah tunggu sebentar tuan…"

Penjual tersebut membungkus eskrim pesanannya.

"ini tuan. ^^" ucapnya sopan dan tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menerima bungkusan tersebut dan mulai merogoh saku mencari dompetnya.

Tapi anehnya dompetnya tidak ada disakunya, Kyuhyun sibuk merogoh-rogoh sakunya kanan dan kiri, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kebingungan dan kaget, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang panik.

Penjual tersebut nampak memiringkan kepalanya sedikit pertanda bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sibuk sendiri.

"tuan kenapa…?" tanyanya polos

"dompetku…, dimana kuletakkan ya…?" Kyuhyun menjawab acuh dan masih sibuk merogoh-rogoh sakunya.

Penjual itu tampak bingung dan terus menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membayar eskrimnya. Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya tiba-tiba tersentak sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu.

"aiisshhh…" Kyuhyun memukul dahinya sendiri.

"kyuhyun babo…arrggghhh" kesalnya mengacak-ngacak kasar rambutnya.

"ada apa tuan…?" tanya penjual itu.

"eh… begini…" Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"sepertinya dompetku tertinggal…" ucapnya lemah.

Kyuhyun memandangi bungkusan yang sedang dipegangnya, penjual tersebut yang melihat Kyuhyun tidak tega.

"mianhae, aku tidak jadi membelinya…" suaranya benar-benar terdengar lemah, Kyuhyun terus memandangi bungkusan, seperti berat menyerahkannya.

Penjual itu tampak muram melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedih.

"tuan kemarilah…" penjual tersebut Nampak melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Kyuhyun mendekat padanya.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekati penjual yang memanggilnya, dan saat mendekat terlihat penjual itu melirik kanan dan kirinya seperti berhati-hati pada suatu hal.

"ssttt...kalau tuan tidak punya uang, ini ambillah 1, anggap ini gratis dariku...hehehehe" bisiknya pelan tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putih miliknya.

"ehhh...tapi..."

"sudah tidak apa-apa tuan...^^" sanggahnya.

"baiklah anggap aku berhutang padamu, besok akan kubayar..." bantah Kyuhyun tidak terima, tentu saja bukan dia tidak mempunyai uang hanya saja tertinggal

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan toko itu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjual yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya.

"GHAMSAHAMNIDA TUAN…BERKUNJUNG KEMBALI YA…" teriaknya bersemangat dan melambai-lambai kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah pergi dan terus membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"haa~~ah…akhirnya habis juga dagangannya…^^" ucapnya tersenyum, yeoja ini memang penuh semangat.

Dia tampak merapikan kedainya, yeoja ini memang begitu bersemangat tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringai diwajahnya.

"unik…" gumam Kyuhyun menatap lekat aktivitas yang sedang dikerjakan 'yeoja' penuh semangat itu.

Dan tak perlu menunggu lama Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

"baiklah selesai…ha~~ah…" lenguhnya panjang, dan membalikkan tulisan yang berada dipintu menjadi **CLOSE**.

'TIN…TIN…TIN…'

"Minnie-ah…" panggil seseorang dari dalam mobil truk,

"ne oppa…, jamkkan man-yo…!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak karena suara deru mesin truk yang jauh lebih berisik.

Yeoja tersebut mengunci rapat kedainya dan berlari menuju mobil truk itu, dengan semangatnya dia naik kedalam truk tersebut dengan berpegangan pada sisi pintu.

"hah~…"lenguhnya saat sudah duduk.

"hmmm, bagaimana melelahkan ya…?" tanya sang kakak padanya.

Yeoja itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya " anni, aku bahkan sangat senang hari ini…^^" namja tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum melihat sikap yeodongsaengnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"baiklah jaejoong oppa, ayo kita pulang dan menikmati makanan oemma yang lezaaaattt~~…" ucapnya seraya bergaya seperti 'SUPERMAN' penuh keantusiasan

"kajja…" oppanya juga tak kalah semangat dan mulai menarik 'gigi' mobil dan menginjak pedal gas, dan truk tersebut mulai menjauh.

Makanan-makanan yang terkesan mewah tersusun dengan sangat rapinya diatas meja makan disebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho.

Meja makan yang cukup panjang dan dapat menampung untuk acara besar, dengan kursi yang memiliki sentuhan aksen-aksen klasik.

Suasana diruang makan ini sangat hening, tak terlihat kehangatan keluarga disana, hanya dentingan piring yang terkadang sedikit berbenturan dengan sendok dan garpu yang hanya terdengar.

Sudah dapat terlihat pria yang memakai jas dan duduk selayaknya kepala keluarga duduk tepat dibagian utama meja, sedangkan wanita paruh baya tampak duduk disebelah kirinya, dan seorang namja muda berada disebelah kanannya.

Sedangkan beberapa pelayan tampak sedang berdiri tegap menunggu, mengawasi serta melayani apapun kebutuhan mereka, buktinya saat tuan Cho sedang ingin minum dengan cekatan salah satu pelayannya dengan sangat hati-hati akan menuangkannya.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap saat menikmati makan malam dikeluarga Cho.

"bagaimana sekolahmu Kyu...?" tanya sang appa tegas.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak atas pertanyaan appanya, begitulah hanya pertanyaan berupa pendidikan dan masa depan yang selalu dibahas sang appa, tak ada lebih.

"baik..." jawabnya sopan.

Kyuhyun tak pernah membantah sang appa, sedangkan sang oemma yang mendengar pertanyaan suaminya mulai terlihat kesal. suaminya selalu bersikap tegas dan tak pernah mengerti situasi Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun seakan mengerti kekesalan sang oemma dengan cepat ditepisnya wajah muramnya dengan senyuman manis agar tak membuat oemmanya khawatir.

Gambaran yang sangat berbeda dengan keluarga yang lainnya disuatu tempat.

Dikeluarga ini bahkan meja makan terlihat sudah tua, rumah yang sederhana yang cukup ditinggali untuk 3 orang didalamnya tapi bedanya dengan keluarga Cho, keluarga ini penuh dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

Walaupun tidak memiliki kepala keluarga atau ayah lebih tepatnya, tapi kehangatan dikeluarga ini tetap terlihat sama.

Dapat terlihat wanita paruh baya yang sibuk memasak, sedangkan anak-anaknya membantunya dan membuat sedikit keusilan yang menimbulkan gelak tawa.

"wah…kelihatannya lezat…" ucap seorang namja yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan sumpitnya.

"eh…, sebelumnya berdoa dulu jaejoong, Minnie…!" perintah sang oemma.

"ne…" jawab kedua anaknya serempak.

"oppa yang pimpin…" pinta yeoja manis itu.

"baiklah…"

Mereka semua mulai menundukkan kepalanya seraya berdoa, dan namja yang tak lain adalah jaejoong memipin doa tersebut.

"Tuhan terima kasih atas rezeki yang Kau berikan pada kami hari ini segala karuniaMu yang kami nikmati pada hari ini, sempurnakanlah semua pada jalanMu Tuhan, dan terima kasih untuk nikmat yang kami terima hari .."

Damai melihat keluarga yang selalu dipenuhi kehangatan seperti mereka. Mereka mulai menikmati hidangan seadanya yang berada dimeja makan, keluarga yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga Cho.

Saat ini terlihat sepasang suami istri tengah memasuki kamaarnya mungkin karena malam juga sudah semakin larut.

"bisakah kau sedikit saja lembut pada Kyuhyun...?" tanya sang istri marah.

Pertanyaan sang istri sontak membuat dia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sang istri intens.

Terpancar jelas kebencian digurat wajah sang istri.

"aku mendidiknya menjadi pemimpin dan penerusku yang baik." jawabnya tegas.

"apa...?, mendidik kau bilang..., sadarkah kau sikapmu itu membuat jurang pemisah yang dalam untuknya...!" jelas sang istri yang sudah tersulut emosi.

"dengarkan aku bummie-ah, itu caraku mendidiknya..., kau tidak perlu ikut campur." jawabnya mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Sang suami mulai membuka kerah kemeja dan melonggarkan dasi yang telah mengekatnya terlihat sangat lelah, tapi sang istri yang tak lain adalah bummie tak berniat sedikitpun untuk membantunya.

Bummie mulai mengepalkan tangannya sembari menggertakkan giginya matanya menatap tajam kearah sang suami.

"kau tau siwon-ssi..." bummie mulai menjelaskan sesuatu

"kesalahan terbesar hidupku adalah percaya padamu." ucapannya bercampur dengan gemeretak gigi yang terus saja terdengar.

Siwon terhenyak mendengar pengakuan sang istri kegiatannya terhenti sejenak.

"aku menyesal telah meninggalkan hangeng demi pria tidak berperasaan sepertimu." lanjutnya dengan suara yang sudah mulai meninggi.

Sang istri langsung pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut dan membanting pintu sekuatnya.

-BLAAAMM-

Siwon tak dapat berkata apapun seringai licik mulai terlihat diwajahnya.

"heeuuhh.."lenguhnya kasar.

Bummie perlahan mulai memasuki kamar Kyuhyun

-KRIIEETT-

Bummie mulai mendekati kamar yang terlihat gelap, maklum saja Kyuhyun suka mematikan lampunya saat tertidur.

Bummie mulai duduk ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun perlahan mengelus lembut dahi putra kesayangannya, melihat Kyuhyun yang terlelap indah dalam dunia mimpinya dengan wajah tanpa dosa membuat bummie merasa sedih.

"maafkan oemma Kyuhyun-ah" ucapnya lirih sembari mengusap lembut rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

Bummie memberikan kecupan singkat didahi Kyuhyun sebagaai pengantar tidur agar putranya dapat terlelap dan bermimpi indah.

MY SOUL IN SEOUL

"Minnie-ah…, cepat nanti oppa bisa terlambat…" teriak jaejoong dari luar yang tengah memanaskan mesin mobil truknya.

"ne…oppa jamkkan man-yo…!" teriak Minnie dari dalam rumahnya.

"kalian ini…, pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak seperti itu" ucap sang oemma menengahi.

Rutinitas yang dijalankan keluarga Kim setiap harinya selalu sama, Minnie yang harus berangkat sekolah selalu diantar oleh Jaejoong dengan mobil 'truknya'.

Jaejoong bekerja disalah satu pabrik semen yang mengharuskannya menjadi supir dan untungnya Jaejoong diizinkan membawa truk tersebut pulang kerumahnya, dan hal tersebut memudahkannya untuk selalu mengantar oemma dan Minnie.

Minnie berlari keluar rumah dengan penuh semangat, dan tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu rapat, tentu saja rumahnya akan selalu korsong sampai siang hari karena sang oemma juga harus bekerja di toko eskrim Yong jun ahjussi.

Minnie menghampiri jaejoong dan oemma yang sudah menunggu sedaritadi, untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya Minnie selalu menunjukkan senyumman manisnya.

"hehehehe…mianhae oppa…oemma…^^" ucapnya tersenyum menampakkan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Oemma yang melihat sikap manja anak perempuan kesayangannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum didalam truk tersebut, lucu melihat sikap Minnie yang begitu menggemaskan dan selalu bersemangat.

"ayo cepat naik, nanti oppa bisa terlambat…" perintah jaejoong 'berpura-pura marah'.

"ne…ne…arraso" rajuk Minnie dengan nada manja dan

Jaejoong tidak betah marah berlama-lama, melihat tingkah Minnie yang begitu menggemaskan.

Minnie bergegas menaiki truk tersebut dan duduk disebelah oemma.

"nah ini bekal untuk oemma…"

"dan ini untuk oppa…" tuturnya membagi tas-tas kecil yang berisikan kotak bekal.

"ne…gomawo Minnie…" ucap oemma dan Jaejoong serempak terlihat seperti menggoda Minnie.

Minni dengan cepat mempoutkan bibi mungilnya.

"ne…cheonma…, jadi oppa jangan marah lagi…^^" ucapnya tak kalah manja.

Jaejoongpun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan perkarangan rumah.

"annyeong Kyuhyun oppa…" sapa genit yeoja-yeoja yang memang menunggu kehadiran namja ini.

Dia hanya melirik tajam sebentar kemudian kembali memandang kedepan, tak ada balasan ramah dari namja tersebut, dia malah tetap melenggang dengan tenang menuju lokernya.

Sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu malah membuat para yeoja-yeoja histeris seperti kesetanan(?), separah itukah ketenaran Kyuhyun…?, jawabnya…

Tentu saja siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi pacar seorang Cho Kyuhyun anak dari pemilik perusahaan Chohan electronics, perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pemurni air, tentu saja semua yeoja menginginkan kedudukan dihatinya, maka kehidupan mereka pasti akan terjamin.

Sesampainya didepan loker tanpa menggubris sedikitpun kerumunan yeoja-yeoja yang mulai ricuh(?) karena kehadirannya Kyuhyun dengan santainya membuka loker miliknya.

"ah…benar dugaanku…!" ucapnya 'sendiri' dan mengeluarkan dompet yang berada dilokernya

Dompet yang membuatnya tidak sanggup membayar satu porsi eskrim semalam, heh sungguh memalukan.

Kyuhyun dengan segera menutup kembali loker miliknya dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pemandangan yang selalu menjadi santapan sehari-harinya.

Dia melihat teman-temannya sedang asyik merayu yeoja-yeoja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee hyukjae atau 'eunhyuk' dan Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun mulai menghampiri mereka yang terlihat sedang meenggoda gadis incarannya(?) masing-masing.

"aku serius yoona, kau sangat cantik hari ini…" bisik Donghae tengah merayu yeoja yang sedang tersudut didinding dan tepat dibelakang badannya Donghae sedang menyembunyikan setangkai bunga.

"kau mau kutemani hari ini…?, manis…" dan ini rayuan maut dari eunhyuk untuk tiffany.

"hyaa…" teriak Kyuhyun tepat dibelakang mereka, tentu saja mereka takkan mungkin menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan 'rayuan-rayuan mautnya' untuk para yeoja-yeoja tersebut.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya secara serempak menyadari Kyuhyun 'siperusak' suassan mereka sudah datang.

"ya sudah nanti oppa jemput yach yoona…" bisik Donghae dan memberikan morning kiss sekilas manja dan membuat Yoona nama pemilik nama tersebut mengangguk malu dan langsung meninggalkan Donghae.

"pergilah dulu, nanti oppa akan menyusulmu…" eunhyuk pun tak kalah romantisnya, berbisik-bisik manja dan membuat wajah tifanny merona merah dan langsung berlari centil meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah kedua gadis mereka pergi dengan cepat Eunhyuk dan Donghae memberikan tatapan 'death glarenya' kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat mereka kehilangan santapan paginya.

Tapi Kyuhyun yang lebih memiliki tatapan yang jauh mematikan membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Kyuhyun.

"ada apa…?" tanyaDonghae dan euhyuk yang mungkin entah karena berjodoh(?) bisa sekompak itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng menandakan tidak ada hal penting.

"LALU KENAPA KAU MERUSAK PESONA PAGI KAMI…?" ternyata benar Lee Donghae dan Lee hyuk jae itu berjodoh bahkan berteriak saja bisa bersamaan seperti itu.

"kau liat aku jadi lupa memberikan bunga ini pada yeojaku pagi ini…?" ucap Donghae terlihat kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya menyimpulkan seringai diwajahnya menandakan puas mengerjai teman-temannya dipagi hari.

Kyuhyun langsung merebut setangkai bunga yang ada ditangan Donghae.

"apa kau tidak muak member yeoja-yeojamu itu hanya setangkai bunga setiap harinya…?" tanya Kyuhyun menyepelekan.

"mereka tidak akan pernah bosan dengan apa yang kuberikan, apapun bentuknya…!" puji Donghae pada dirinya sendiri

Dari arah gerbang yang masih bisa terlihat dari tempat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya berdiri terlihat seorang yeoja memasuki sekolahnya dengan penuh keceriaan. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan hanya sibuk memperhatikan setangkai bunga itu.

"eh, Donghae-ah…, kau lihat yeoja disana itu…?" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada yeoja

Donghae dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yeoja yang dimaksud Eunhyuk.

"ah…dia…" Ujar Donghae seolah tau(?) dengan yeoja yang dimaksud.

Kyuhyun tetap tak memperdulikan obrolan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang dia sangat mengerti pasti seputaran yeoja.

"hehehe…menurutmu dia bagaimana…?" tanya eunhyuk yang mulai memiliki rencana aneh dalam otaknya.

Donghae terlihat berpikir dan…

"dia bukan tipeku…!" ucap Donghae menyepelekan.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk setuju, tentu saja namja-namja berkelas seperti mereka tidak akan menyukai yeoja yang tidak setipe dengan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk sendiri, kemudian mulai menoleh kearah yeoja yang sedang diperhatikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk

"bagiku dia itu aneh…" tutur eunhyuk berbisik kecil yang masih dapat didengar Kyuhyun

"sudah dia selalu percaya diri lihat saja kesekolah saja diantar dengan truk butut...khi...khi..khi..."

"jadi dia bersekolah disini" batin Kyuhyun

"tapi itu yang menjadi daya tariknya..." seringai evil tersungging tipis disudut bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyela pembicaraan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengenal yeoja yang dimaksud dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai berlari menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

Saat yeoja itu dengan tenangnya berjalan melewati koridor dank arena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, karena sedang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"eh.." kagetnya.

"mianhae…^^" ucapnya meminta maaf sembari tersenyum manis dan membungkuk hormat.

Yeoja itu mencoba berjalan dari sisi kiri, tapi dengan cepat dihadang Kyuhyun dari sisi kiri, dan mencoba berjalan dari sisi kanan juga dihadang Kyuhyun dari sisi kanan.

"mianhae sunbae…" ucapnya meminta maaf 'lagi' dia mengira dialah yang telah menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun sungguh polosnya yeoja ini.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"eh.." yeoja tersebut malah bingung melihat kyuhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

"apa kau tidak mengenalku…?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya.

Yeoja tersebut terlihat sedang berpikir dan kemudian dengan cepatnya dia menggeleng kuat pertanda memang dia tidak mengenal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terperangah kaget, dia pikir paling tidak yeoja ini mengetahui kepopuleran Kyuhyun disekolah, tapi malah terlihat jelas wajahnya yang polos menandakan kejujurannya bahwa dia memang tidak

"kau tidak mengenalku..." tanya Kyuhyun memaksa sembari menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri...

"ehhhmmm..." yeoja tersebut tampak berpikir keras.

dan sedetik kemudian...

"AH...aku ingat kau namja gratisan itukan...^^" ucapnya lepas sembari tersenyum manis.

"MWO...?" kaget Kyuhyun mendengar pernyataan yeoja tersebut

"seenaknya saja dia bilang aku gratisan" batin Kyu emosi.

"ne..ne…aku ingat sekarang ^^" ucapnya tersenyum manis sembari mengangguk pasti.

Kyuhyun yang melihat senyuman yeoja tersebut meredamkan emosinya.

"aku Cho Kyuhyhun…" tutur Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri dan mngulurkan tangannya.

Dengan cepat dibalas jabatan manis oleh Minnie.

"ne…aku Kim Sungmin, panggil aku Minnie saja…^^"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Minnie yang begitu lucu baginya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

"ah…ini untukmu…" ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan setangkai bunga pada Minnie.

Sontak Minnie terkaget dan membulatkan matanya penuh, tak hanya Minnie bahkan Donghae, Eunhyuk serta yeoja-yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka terperangah kaget.

Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak menggubris mereka malah sekarang tengah menyerahkan sekuntum bunga pada seorang yeoja yang terlihat tidak cantik.

Minnie menatap mata-mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan iblis dan seperti akan memakannya(?) kanan dan kiri membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri(?).

"terimalah, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kemarin atas pelayananmu yang baik." Ucap Kyuhyun memperjelas.

Ucapan Kyuhyun malah membuat yeoja-yeoja lainnya menutup mulut mereka yang sepertinya sudah menganga lebar atas pernyataannya, mungkin anggapan mereka berbeda.

Apalagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melebarkan mata dan mulutnya tanpa ada yang menutupinya membuat mereka terlihat bodoh.

"terimalah…" Kyuhyun menyodorkan bunga tersebut ketangan Minnie agar cepat diterima Minnie.

Minnie yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menerima bunga 'paksaan' dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat tingkah Minnie tiba-tiba mengecup singkat pipi Minnie.

"y sudah aku pergi dulu Minnie-ah annyeong…" pamit Kyuhyun meninggalkan Minnie yang tertegun dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Dan meninggalkan yeoja-yeoja yang sudah mulai terkulai lemas dengan sikap manis Kyuhyun pada Minnie, ada yang menangis malah.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"ayo…" ajaknya menarik tangan kedua temannya.

Dan meninggalkan kerumunan yang sudah riuh karena perbuatannya.

"darimana kau belajar seperti itu…?" tanya Donghae bingung, melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah-pernahnya bersikap begitu manis pada yeoja manapun tadi terlihat sedang merayu.

"darimu, tadi pagi." Jawabnya sekenanya.

**=TBC=**


	2. Chapter 2

**::: My Soul in Seoul :::**

**Warning : **typo, abal-abal, gaje tidak sesuai EyD yang tidak suka dengan genre ini jangan dipaksakan untuk membaca, **Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash.**

**Genre :** Family, Romance, Drama, Genderswitch

Annyeonghaseyo!*bow.

Saya kembali lagi membawa karya buruk saya ini, tolong di RnR ya!

.

.

.

.

**Previous**

Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat tingkah Minnie tiba-tiba mengecup singkat pipi Minnie.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu Minnie-_ah annyeong_…," pamit Kyuhyun meninggalkan Minnie yang masih tertegun dengan sikapnya.

Kepergian Kyuhyun meninggalkan _yeoja-yeoja _yang sudah mulai terkulai lemas dengan sikap manis Kyuhyun pada Minnie,sampai - sampai ada yang menangis malah.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"_Kajja_!" ajaknya seraya menarik tangan kedua temannya. Dan meninggalkan kerumunan yang sudah riuh karena perbuatannya.

"darimana kau belajar seperti itu ?" tanya Donghae yang terlihat bingung, melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah-pernahnya bersikap begitu manis pada _yeoja _manapun, tapi tadi terlihat sedang merayu seorang _yeoja_ yang bahkan tidak sama sekali populer si sekolahnya.

"Darimu, tadi pagi." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

.

.

.

.

MY SOUL IN SEOUL

.

.

.

.

Pegawai-pegawai pabrik terlihat sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memikul karung-karung semen ke dalam truk pengangkut.

"Jaejoong-_ah_…," panggil seorang kondektur pabrik.

Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan menghampiri bosnya.

"Iya Pak…"

"semua semen ini harus kau antar ke Busan, ini alamatnya !" tanpa banyak basa-basi bos tersebut memberikan secarik kertas kepada Jaejoong.

"baik Pak." Jawab Jaejoong sopan dan membungkukkan badannya.

Kondektur tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya.

TO : Minnie

Minnie-_ah_, hari ini kau pulang bersama _oemma_ _ne_, _oppa_ tidak bisa menjemput kalian, _oppa_ mau mengantar barang ke Busan.

Kau berhati-hatilah…

Jangan lupa sisakan eskrim satu untuk oppa…

_ARRASEO _!

Tidak perlu waktu lama Jaejoong mendapat pesan balasan.

FROM : Minnie

_Ne, arraseoyo oppa_…

_Oppa_ juga harus berhati-hati…

_OPPAAAAAA HWAITING_ !

(^_^)/

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat pesan masuk tersebut, hilang sudah lelahnya melihat Minnie 'sang' _yeodongsaeng_ kesayangannya yang selalu memberi semangat padanya.

"JAEJOONG SUDAH PENUH…" teriak seorang pegawai pabrik lain, tentu saja mereka harus berteriak, sebab suara deru mesin pabrik cukup besar dan dapat memekakkan telinga.

"_ne…_"

Jaejoongpun langsung berlari menuju truknya dan membawanya menuju Busan.

OoOoOoOoO

"Kyaaa ! _Oppa_…," _yeoja-yeoja_ berseragam sekolah itu terus berteriak di siang yang begitu panasnya, dan alasannya bukan karena kepanasan melainkan…

Siapa lagi pria yang membuat mereka _hysteris_ kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi sungguh disayangkan hysteria bahkan sorakan para _yeoja-yeoja_ tersebut tidak sedikitpun pernah dipedulikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan suara-suara jeritan para _yeoja_. Ia melintas di sebuah halte bis yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, dan tentu saja disana banyak teman sekolahnya yang lain sedang menunggu, karena mereka semua belum tentu seberuntung Kyuhyun –memiliki kendaraan pribadi-. Kyuhyun melewati halte itu begitu saja.

"KYAAAA…KYUHYUN OPPAA~~!" seorang _yeoja_ tengah memekik sekuat mungkin di halte tersebut membuat yang lain merasa terganggu.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sedikit dari kaca spion mobilnya, tapi matanya menangkap hal lain disana dengan cepat dia memberhentikan laju mobilnya. Kyuhyun menjalankan –mundur- mobilnya menuju halte, seluruh orang yang berada di halte tersebut memandangi Kyuhyun, mengernyit heran.

Tentu saja _yeoja_ yang berteriak tadi sudah merasa melayang berpikir Kyuhyun pasti memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun'pun langsung turun dari mobilnya, dan mendekati kerumunan _yeoja_ disana. _Yeoja_ yang lain, yang berada disana sudah mulai bertingkah kegenitan berpikir mereka'lah yang sedang di hampiri Kyuhyun.

Tapi nyata'nya, Kyuhyun mendekati seorang _yeoja_ mungil yang juga melihat dan menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya, tentu saja teriakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga dari salah seorang _yeoja_ tadi sudah berhasil membuat semua orang beralih pada sumber teriakannya.

_Yeoja _yang sedang dihampiri Kyuhyun tersebut malah keanehan dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tepat didepannya. _Yeoja_ yang lain berbisik-bisik cemburu, dan mencibir berbisik, bibir mereka terus bergerak menceritakan _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"_Annyeong_…," sapa Kyuhyun lembut.

"eh !" y_eoja_ itu dengan lucunya tersentak kaget tidak menyangka Kyuhyun menyapa dan menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat tingkah lucu nan menggemaskan dari yeoja itu.

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_…" sapanya membungkuk hormat dengan tatapan yang terlihat masih bingung.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit ke arah tas sandang Minnie ternyata disana ada setangkai bunga yang diberikannya tadi pagi .

"Kau sedang menunggu jemputan mu ?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah.

Minnie menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu ?"

"Aku sedang menunggu bus.." jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar ?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"ah_, anni_…, aku naik bus saja…," tolaknya sopan dengan cepat menyilangkan kedua tangannya takut membuat Kyuhyun tersinggung.

"_Gwenchanayo_…, aku antar saja !" ucap Kyuhyun –sedikit– memaksa.

"_Anni_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku pulang naik bus saja." Tolaknya untuk kedua kali.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tak jelas apa maksudnya.

"hhmm, bagaimana kalau kau membayar ongkos bus'nya padaku…?"

Tidak perlu mendengar jawaban _yeoja_ itu Kyuhyun langsung menariknya ke dalam mobil miliknya.

"ehh !" mata _yeoja_ tersebut membulat penuh, melihat tindakan Kyuhyun.

_Yeoja_ bertubuh mungil itu tidak mungkin bisa melawan tenaga Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tindakan Kyuhyun membuat semua orang yang berada disana menatap iri kearah _yeoja _yang tak lain adalah Minnie.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Minnie masuk ke dalam mobilnya, kemudian mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan keriuhan para _yeoja-yeoja _ yang masih _histeris._

Minnie terlihat tidak nyaman berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun, Minnie terus melirik-lirik memutar bola matanya ke setiap bagian di mobil itu.

Ekor mata Kyuhyun menangkap sekilas pandangan Minnie yang sepertinya terlihat risih(?) berada di mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya masih setia dengan kemudi dan pandangan yang masih fokus dengan jalanan.

"_Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_…" ucap Minnie sedikit terkejut.

"Kau jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi_.." larang Kyuhyun.

"oh, _ne_…" ucapnya mengerti.

Sebenarnya Minnie merasa risih dengan mobil Kyuhyun yang terlalu canggih dan _modern_, kalian tahu bukan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang suka membuka tutup atas mobilnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah…"_ panggil Minnie lagi.

"hhmmm…" Kyuhyun masih tengah fokus pada arah jalan.

"Sewaktu kau membeli mobilmu ini memang tidak ada tutupnya ya ?" tanya Minnie polos bahkan terlampau polos.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa geli. Maklum sajalah Minnie bukan orang dari kalangan atas yang mengetahui jenis mobil seperti yang Kyuhyun gunakan, bisa di jemput dengan truk saja setiap harinya juga sudah hebat.

"eh, kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanya Minnie yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sedang menertawakan sesuatu.

"hahah…hah~.., aduh kau ini polos sekali _ne_, kau tidak suka baiklah!" Kyuhyun menekan salah satu tombol di mobilnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian atap mobil Kyuhyun langsung tertutup .

Minnie terperangah kagum. "uuwaaaahhh…, mobilmu ini hebat sekali…" ucap Minnie terkagum-kagum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat _yeoja_ lucu nan menggemaskan ini.

"Rumahmu dimana Minnie-_ah_…?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"eh, oohh…, aku mau ke toko es krim," jawab Minnie.

"baiklah…," Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju toko eskrim.

Kalian pasti punya pertanyaan besar saat ini, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu baik pada Minnie ? Kenapa Kyuhyun mau mengantar Minnie ? Jawabnya satu yang pasti Kyuhyun menyukai Minnie dari awal Minnie memberikan eskrim gratis padanya.

Sebelumnya setiap orang yang mendekati bahkan menyukainya tidak pernah tulus, selalu saja ada "udang dibalik batu", dalam arti kata ada niat lain dibalik itu semua. Siapapun itu orangnya termasuk Kyuhyun tentu tidak menyukai hal tersebut terjadi bukan. Kyuhyun benar-benar terkesiap melihat sikap Sungmin yang bahkan tidak mengenalinya sebagai _namja_ yang di kagumi disekolah.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Minnie bukan orang yang dipedulikan disekolah karena latar belakang ekonominya yang jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan anak lainnya. Minnie sangat beruntung bisa masuk ke sekolah itu, karena prestasinya. Maka dari itu, Minnie tidak pernah terlalu mempedulikan kehidupan anak-anak di sekolah yang menurutnya sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa di ikutinya, kehidupan yang terkesan _glamour_.

"Nah sudah sampai", Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan.

"eh, _ghamsahamnida_ Kyuhyun…" ucap Minnie sopan dan terus-terus membungkuk, dan tak lama kemudian Minnie mengeluarkan uang dari dalam saku bajunya.

"nah ini ongkosnya " ucapnya manis.

Kyuhyun terperangah melihat Minnie yang sedang menyodorkan beberapa uang kepadanya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi dan…

"hwahahahahahaaaaaa…." Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sikap polos Minnie.

"eh.." Minnie yang melihatnya hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung.

"haha,hah~~…kau ini benar-benar lucu.." ucap Kyuhyun disela tawanya.

"eh, apa yang salah, tadi kau juga bilang padaku bukan. Aku harus membayar ongkos bisnya padamu…" ucapnya menjelaskan perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah melihat sikap Minnie yang sangat menarik baginya.

"hhmm, baiklah sebagai bayarannya bagaimana kalau kau membayarku dengan itu ?" ucap Kyuhyun memberi pilihan dan menunjuk pada sebuah gambar eskrim besar disana.

Minnie langsung menoleh kearah sesuatu yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

"oooohh.., kau mau eskrim…", ucapnya mengerti dan langsung tersenyum manis.

"baiklah…, _kajja_ !" lanjut Minnie mengajak Kyuhyun.

Minnie langsung turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dan berlari penuh semangat menuju toko eskrim itu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang sibuk melayani pembeli yang terus berdatangan ketokonya.

"_Ghamsahamnida_ tuan, besok datang kembali ya!" ucapnya ramah memberikan bungkusan eskrim tersebut.

Wanita ini sudah cukup tua memang tapi semangatnya untuk tetap bekerja tidak kalah dengan orang yang masih muda. Dia terlihat mengusap buliran keringat di wajahnya.

"_OEMMAAA~~~…_" teriak manja Minnie dari luar toko.

Tentu saja teriakannya membuat semua pandangan langsung beralih padanya. Minnie dengan penuh semangat masuk kedalam toko dengan tas sandangnya dan di susul dengan Kyuhyun di belakangnya yang terus mengikutinya.

"Kau sudah pulang Minnie-_ah_…?"

"_ne_…, makanya aku kesini untuk membantu oemma " ucapnya manis.

"Ah, biar aku saja, _oemma_ istirahatlah _ne_…" lanjutnya, membawa sang _oemma_ agar duduk di salah satu kursi kecil disana.

Selang berapa detik Kyuhyunpun masuk ketoko tersebut, dan tentunya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang sedang mengantri disana. Mungkin begitulah seorang Kyuhyun, auranya selalu keluar dimanapun dia berada, dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"kau membawa teman kesini Minnie-_ah _?" tanya _oemma _heran, karena Minnie sebelumnya tidak pernah membawa teman ke toko maupun ke rumah, lebih tepatnya mungkin tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

"ehmm…" Minnie langsung mengangguk cepat dan tetap semangat melayani pembeli-pembeli disana.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wanita paruh baya tersebut yang diyakini sebagai oemmanya Minnie langsung membungkuk hormat.

"_Annyeong ahjumma_.." sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

"_Annyeong_…, kemarilah nak." Ajak _oemma_ Minnie, tentu saja tidak mungkin Kyuhyun harus menunggu di urutan pembeli yang sedang mengantri.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam bagian kasir dan duduk bersama oemma Minnie disana. _Oemma_ menepuk-nepuk pada bangku kecil di sebelahnya agar Kyuhyun duduk disana. _Oemma _tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu nak…?" tanya sang oemma lembut.

"Oh…, _naneun_ cho Kyuhyun _ahjumma_." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat sopan kepada _oemma_ Minnie.

Deg…

Tubuhnya tersentak sejenak, _Oemma _Minnie yang tak lain Chullie langsung terbelalak kaget dengan nama itu, seakan memori masa lalunya terbuka kembali.

Minnie tentu saja tidak memperhatikan obrolan mereka, dia tengah seibuk melayani pembeli. Kyuhyunpun khawatir melihat raut wajah Chullie yang langsung berubah.

"_Ahjumma gwenchanayo_…?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah.

Lamunan Chullie buyar setelah Kyuhyun menegurnya.

"Ah.._ne gwenchana_…" ucap Chullie meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan Minnie yang sedang berjualan. Chullie memperhatikan dengan sangat lekat wajah Kyuhyun, menelisik wajahnya.

"Kau mirip _appa_mu…" ucap Chullie lirih.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung menoleh kearah Chullie.

"Eh, _ahjumma _bilang apa…?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa pertanyaan Chullie tidak begitu terdengar.

"Ah,_ anni_…", sanggah Chullie menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Minnie dengan sangat fokus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jaejoong sekarang sudah sampai di Busan dan nampaknya sebentar lagi akan sampai di tempatnya mengantar barang.

Jarak Seoul ke Busan memerlukan waktu 4 jam selama perjalanan dan sangat melelahkan pastinya. Jaejoong sekarang melewati pedesaan yang cukup sepi, maklum saja di Busan masih banyak daerah-daerah terpencil disana.

Jaejoong benar-benar menikmati perjalanannya, santai sesekali bersiul.

Namun tiba-tiba ada orang yang menghadang jalan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menghentikan truknya. Ternyata bukan hanya satu, mereka memukul-mukul keras kaca mobil truk.

"HAI! TURUN KAU!" teriak segerombolan orang itu, Jaejoong yg masih tidak mengertipun turun dari truknya.

"Ada apa _ahjussi_…?" tanya Jaejoong mendekati segerombolan oreng tersebut.

Tanpa perlu banyak bicara, mereka dengan sigap langsung memukul badan serta wajah Jaejoong beramai-ramai, dan sebagian dari mereka melesat naik ke truk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak mampu melawan, dengan jumlah mereka yang banyak sedangkan ia, tunggal.

Mereka terus memukuli Jaejoong tanpa ampun tangan, wajah, kaki, perut semua bagian tubuh Jaejoong nyaris tak bersisa menjadi hantaman keji para perampok itu.

Melihat Jaejoong yang tersungkur lemah akibat aksi membabi buta para perampok itu, mereka langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong dan membawa truk itu pergi.

"uhuk..uhuk…" cairan kental merah keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Pandangan jaejoong mulai berkunang-kunang.

"tolooong~~~…tolooong~~~…" Jaejoong menjerit lirih.

Suaranya bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

.

Dari arah jalan lain, para petani yang sedang berniat pulang tidak menyadari teriakan pelan Jaejoong.

"Tolooong~~..Tolooong~~…" Jaejoong terus dengan tenaga terakhirnya meminta bantuan.

"Eh kau dengar itu sepertinya ada yang meminta tolong." Ucap salah seorang petani.

"Ah, _jinjjayo_ aku juga mendengarnya…", mereka menelisik sekeliling jalan mencari arah suara tersebut.

Dan benar saja mereka menemukan Jaejoong yang sudah terkulai lemas di tanah dengan cairan darah yang terlihat ditubuhnya.

Dengan cepat petani-petani tersebut membantu Jaejoong.

"ayo cepat angkat dia…" mereka bergotongan mengangkat Jaejoong ke klinik terdekat disana.

"aaahhh~~ selesai…" ucap Minnie menggeliatkan badannya, pekerjaannya sudah nyaris selesai tinggal membenahi beberapa barang lainnya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya berniat di berikan eskrim malah ikut membantu Minnie dan Chullie.

Ini sudah cukup sore dan semua es krim sudah habis tersisa. Minnie sengaja menyisakan tiga porsi es krim, yang dua untuk Kyuhyun, dan yang satunya lagi untuk Jaejoong.

Minnie menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang membalikkan tulisan dipintu menjadi _**CLOSE**_.

"Kyuhyun-ah ini ambillah !" Minnie menyerahkan sekantung plastik berisi eskrim untuk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menerimanya dan sengaja mengintip kecil ke kantungan itu.

"eh kenapa kau berikan dua?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"_Gwenchana_, anggap aku memberikan bonus untukmu !" ucap Minnie tersenyum menampakkan rentetan gigi putihnya.

Chullie mendekati Minnie dan Kyuhyun yang berada didekat pintu.

"Berikan yang rasa labu untuk_ oemma _mu, dia suka bukan dengan es krim labu…?" ucap Chullie _oemma _lembut.

"Eh…, bagaimana _ahjumma _bisa tahu…?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran pada Chullie.

Minnie pun tak kalah bingung melihat _oemma_-nya yang sepertinya mengenal baik keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali ajak _oemma_ mu berkunjung kesini…", ucap Chullie tersenyum manis.

Mereka berdua makin bingung dengan pernyataan Chullie dan saling bertukar pandang. Namun Chullie malah meninggalkan kedua bocah yang sedang terheran-heran disana.

"Lho kalian mau diam saja disana, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Chullie memerintah.

Dengan cepat Minnie dan juga Kyuhyun keluar dari toko tersebut, tak lupa Minnie mengunci toko terlebih dahulu.

"Mau kuantar pulang ?" tawar Kyuhyun memberikan tumpangan pada Minnie dan Chullie.

"Ah.., _anni_, ini sudah terlalu sore, kau pulang saja, aku dan _oemma _pulang naik bus saja!" tolak Minnie lembut.

Minnie sedikit merasa sungkan dengan sikap baik Kyuhyun padanya, padahalkan mereka baru berkenalan.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Chulli yang sudah berjalan di depan –mendahului mereka-.

"_Ahjumma_!" panggil Kyuhyun.

M"mari kuantar pulang." Tawar Kyuhyun pada Chullie.

Minnie yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun langsung memberi isyarat pada Chullie menyilangkan kedua tangannya agar _oemma_-nya menolak permintaan Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata sifat jahil Chullie terhadap anak tersayangnya sedang keluar.

"Baiklah." Chullie menerima dengan senang hati.

"heh…" Kyuhyun menarik nafas puas tanda kemenangan.

Sedangkan Minnie malah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya –sebal- serta memanyunkan bibir mungilnya, Minnie menolak karena dia benar-benar tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun terlalu merepotkan.

"Mari _ahjumma_…"Kyuhyun dengan sopan mengantar Chullie ketempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Minnie-_ah_ kau ingin disana terus…," goda Chullie.

Minnie langsung datang menghampiri, dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal, ikut ke dalam mobil milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan ramahnya membukakan pintu depan untuk Chullie.

"Ah, tidak usah Kyuhyun, _ahjumma_ di belakang saja." Tolak Chullie lembut, Chullie tentunya mengerti dan tidak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang ingin mendekati anaknya.

"_Oemma_ saja yang duduk didepan!" ucap Minnie manja.

Sang _oemma_ tidak mendengarkan Minnie daan dengan santai langsung duduk dibelakang. Minnie mau tidak mau dengan rasa sedikit terpaksa duduk didepan bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringaian di sudut bibirnya melihat Minnie bersikap malu-malu dengannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama Kyuhyunpun ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah keluarga Kim.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI JAEJOONG KENAPA BISA TERJADI HAL SEPERTI INI…?" sepertinya atasan Jaejoong sedang marah besar padanya

Padahal saat ini luka Jaejoong saja belum kering, tapi sudah terkena amukan besar dari bosnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bos, mereka menghadang jalanku, dan memukuliku sampai seperti ini…" jelas Jaejoong yang masih lemas dengan badannya yang telah dihujam pukulan-pukulan dari perampok sialan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAU, KAU HARUS MENGGANTI RUGI SEMUA BIAYA KERUGIANKU…"

"Tapi bos-"

"AAAHHH SUDAHLAH…, AKU TIDAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA, KAU HARUS MENGGANTINYA ATAU AKU AKAN MELAPORKAN KAU KE POLISI…" ancam sang bos.

Jaejoong tak dapat menyela perkataan bosnya, mungkin benar tentang hokum alam siapa yang kuat dialah yang menang, dan terbukti pada Jaejoong.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ?, mengganti, dari mana biaya sebesar itu di dapatkannya.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai meninggalkan rangan bosnya, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan frustasi. ia menatap nanar langit di malam hari.

"heeuuhh~~…" Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, melepaskan penat dalam pikirannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Jaejoong perlahan berjalan meninggalkan pabrik dan berkeinginan untuk pulang kerumahnya, lebih baik mengabari keluarganya setelah sampai dirumah. Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat _oemma _dan Minnie khawatir, apalagi mereka berdua perempuan takut terjadi apa-apa nantinya. Jaejoong memang sosok _oppa_ serta anak yang baik dan pengertian, tapi nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

MY SOUL IN SEOUL

.

.

.

.

.

"_Gomawo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_ sudah mau mengantar kami…" Minnie sekarang tengah mengantar Kyuhyun kembali kemobilnya.

"_ne_…, aku pulang dulu Minnie-_ah_!" pamit Kyuhyun.

"_ne…"_ jawab Minnie mengangguk.

"eh, aduh…", Kyuhyun meringis seraya mengusap matanya, sepertinya ada serangga kecil masuk ke dalam matanya tiba-tiba.

"eh…" Minnie pun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_ ?" tanya Minnie lembut, dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap matanya.

Minnie memperhatikan mata Kyuhyun yang sedang terpejam karena menahan sakit.

"Sini!" Minnie menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar dapat meniup mata Kyuhyun yang perih.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, karena tinggi badan Minnie yang tidak sama dengannya, Minnie jauh lebih rendah darinya.

Minnie dengan lembut meniup mata Kyuhyun, menghilangkan rasa sakit, mata Kyuhyun sudah terlihat merah. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu pandang, Minnie dan Kyuhyun terpaku dengan jarak mereka yang sudah begitu dekat ternyata. Minnie menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun melihat dengan seksama memperhatikannya dengan lembut, tanpa disadarinya wajahnya malah mulai mendekat, dan semakin dekat hingga…

-CHUUUPP-

Kyuhyun melepas jarak diantara mereka menautkan ciuman hangat dibibir manis Minnie, Minnie membulatkan matanya penuh dengan ciuman yang mendarat di bibir _plum _ miliknya, tapi sama sekali Minnie tidak berniat melawan ciuman Kyuhyun, yang benar-benar lembut dan hangat, perlahan Minnie memejamkan matanya menyesapi ciuman hangat yang tengah berpagut di bibirnya.

Selang beberapa detik ciuman itu terlepas, tentu karena kebutuhan oksigen. Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dari wajah Minnie dan tersadar akan sikapnya tadi, wajah mereka berdua sudah merona merah, menahan malu satu sama lain.

"_Mianhae_…", ucap mereka serempak.

Minnie menunduk malu kepada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya mereka terlihat gugup satu sama lain.

"A-aku masuk dulu Kyuhyun…, _bye_…", tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun, Minnie langsung melesat lari memasuki rumahnya.

Kyuhyun melihat kepergian Minnie, seulas senyum tersungging diwajahnya.

"Benar-benar manis." Ucap Kyuhyun menjilati bibir bawahnya, karena dua hal dia mengucapkan kata –manis-. Pertama karena wajah Minnie, dan yang kedua karena ciuman singkat namun terkesan mendalam untuknya.

Kyuhyun langsung naik kemobilnya dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Minnie.

.

.

.

**-BLAAAMM-**

Minnie menutup pintu rumahnya dan bersandar disana, wajahnya massih bersemu merah mengingat ciumannya tadi.

"Sepertinya anak _oemma_ sedang jatuh cinta…", goda Chullie yang sudah berada di dapur sedari tadi.

Minnie mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Oemma_ jangan menggodaku~~…" ucapnya manja.

Chullie hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap manja anaknya tersebut.

"Dia sepertinya menyukaimu!" Chullie masih terus menggoda Minnie.

Minniepun menghampiri sang _oemma _dan memeluknya dari samping dengan erat menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu sang oemma.

"Aku kan baru mengenalnya _oemma_…" ucap Minnie.

Chullie membelai lembut rambut Minnie, dan ikut menyandarkan wajahnya di kepala Minnie.

"Semua akan berjalan seiring waktu _chagi_, begitu juga dengan perasaanmu!" ucap Chullie menasehati.

Minnie hanya tersenyum manis mendengar nasehat sang _oemma_, beginilah keadaan keluarga ini begitu hangat dan selalu damai.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kedalam rumah nan megahnya beberapa pelayan tampak tengah menyambutnya.

"Apa _appa_ sudah pulang…?" tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu pelayan disana.

"Belum tuan muda." jawabnya hormat.

"_Oemma_ dimana…?"

"Sedang berada di kamar tuan, Nyonya sudah menunggu tuan sedari tadi." Jelas sang pelayan.

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, menyusuri anak tangga dengan tidak beraturan.

Sesampainya dikamar Kyuhyun melihat sang _oemma_ yang sedang tertidur dikamarnya, Kyuhyun melihat wajah sang oemma yang tengah tertidur damai. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup dahi sang _oemma_ lembut agar menyadari keberadaannya untuk segera bangun, dan ciuman itu segera membangunkan sang _oemma_.

"Kau sudah pulang nak! kenapa lama sekali ?" tanya sang _oemma_ lembut dan mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan sang _oemma_ berlama-lama dirumah, Sang _oemma _selalu kesepian dan tidak punya teman untuk bercerita, hanya Kyuhyunlah yang selalu menemaninya, dengan Siwon suaminya saja _oemma_ tidak pernah mau bercerita.

"_Mianhae oemma_, aku tadi ketempat teman baruku, dan _oemma _tau sepertinya _oemma_-nya mengenal_ oemma_!" jelas Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan kantongan plastik pada oemma.

"Apa ini nak…?"

"Itu eskrim, _oemma_-nya bilang _oemma_ sangat suka eskrim labu makanya dia membawakan dua porsi untukku, satu untuk oemma, dan satunya lagi untukku" jelas Kyuhyun membagi eskrim tersebut.

Sang oemma langsung mengernyit heran mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namanya nak…?" tanya _oemma_ heran.

"aishhh…" Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya menandakan kebodohannya –lupa-.

"aku lupa menanyakannya, ahhh…besok _oemma_ akan kuantar kesana bagaimana ?" tawar Kyuhyun sekaligus ingin mengajak sang _oemma _berjalan-jalan di hari libur besok.

"_ne_…, besok antarkan _oemma_ kesana _ne_?" _oemma_ Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan mengusap lembut wajah sang anak.

**-TOK…TOK…TOK…-**

"Maaf nyonya, tuan muda, tuan besar sudah menunggu di meja makan." Ucap sang pelayan memecahkan kehangatan tersebut.

"Baiklah kami akan segera kesana" ucap _oemma_ Kyuhyun yang tak lain adalah Bummie.

"_ne_…, saya permisi dulu…" pelayan tersebut pamit dan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun

Bummie langsung bangkit, "cepat ganti bajumu, _oemma_ tunggu disana." Ucap Bummie lembut dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk bergegas mengganti seragamnya.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jaejoong menatap lirih kedalam rumahnya, tentu Minnie dan sang _oemma_ tak mungkin menyadari kepulangannya, biasanya suara truk sudah menjadi cirri khasnya, tapi kali ini Jaejoong pulang berjalan kaki. Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya dan perlahan memasukinya. Chullie yang memang tengah menunggu Jaejoong pulang tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang..!" ucap Jaejoong lemah.

Chullie yang sedang berada di dapur memalingkan wajahnya melihat sang anak yang sudah pulang. Namun Chullie terkejut saat melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang sangat lusuh, Chullie langsung berlari mendekati Jaejoong.

"_Ommo_, kau kenapa Jaejoong-_ah_…?" ucap Chullie panik.

Jaejoong perlahan dengan di tuntun Chullie duduk di sofa. Chullie menuntun pelan Jaejoong raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir melihat wajah Jaejoong yang begitu penuh dengan luka lebam akibat pukulan.

"_Ommo_… Kau kenapa Jaejoong-_ah_…?" Chullie melihat lekat mata Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan menangis.

"Aku dirampok _oemma_ hiks~..ugh~", airmatanya tumpah sudah, Jaejoong menceritakan kronologis kejadian yang tengah menimpanya.

Chullie langsung menganga sempurna –kaget- dengan cerita Jaejoong.

"Mereka membawa lari truk dan barang-barang yang ada disana…", Jaejoong hanya menumpahkan airmatanya namun tak terdengar isakan tangisnya.

Chullie mendekap hangat tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang terlihat rapuh sekarang.

"Aku harus menggantinya _oemma_…" Jaejoong menangis dipelukan Chullie.

"Sudah… Sudah…" Chullie mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong mengusap pundak jaejoong penuh kehangatan

"Kita hadapi masalahnya bersama-sama Jaejoong-_ah_…, sudah anak _oemma _jangan cengeng!" Jaejoong menangis di pelukan sang _oemma_ sedih rasanya harus memberatkan keluarganya dengan masalahnya.

Minnie mendengarkan semuanya dari balik pintu kamarnya, Minnie menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang bisa saja keluar dari mulutnya, melihat sang _oppa_ dan Chullie yang sedang menghadapi masalah besar membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama.

Keluarga ini sedang dirundung masalah besar, Minnie tak ingin menangis didepan sang _oppa_.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dimeja makan ini seperti biasa tak ada percakapan beserta kehangatan disana, mereka sibuk menikmati makanannya masing-masing di temani pelayan-pelayan setia dibelakangnya yang selalu bersiap menerima tugas apapun.

Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda mala mini, sedari tadi ia terus senyum-senyum 'sendiri', mungkin mengingat adegan ciumannya dengan Minnie tadi.

Siwon dan Bummie terus memperhatikan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun hari ini, tapi Bummie bisa mengerti sang anak , Bummie ikut tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan Siwon, Siwon juga mengerti dengan arti senyuman Kyuhyun toh dia juga pernah muda, tapi Siwon bukan malah tersenyum dan terlihat kesal melihat senyuman Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya hidangan terakhir sudah habis, mereka mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet yang tersedia.

"Kalau kau memang sudah mempunyai kekasih kau harus memperkenalkannya pada _appa _?" tegas sang ayah membuka pembicaraan.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun intens, seolah meminta jawaban darinya.

"_ne_..." jawab Kyu seadanya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Suasana berubah menjadi tegang, ucapan sang ayah merubah segalanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak sekeras itu pada anakku...?" tanya sang oemma sarkastik.

"Itu caraku mendidiknya, kau tak perlu ikut campur..." ucap Siwon tak peduli.

"Aku ibunya! aku yang melahirkannya! Apa kau tidak cukup sudah menghancurkanku!" Bummie menumpahkan kekesalannya dan ikut meninggalkan Siwon disana.

Siwon hanya menanggapi tenang ucapan Bummie, seakan tidak peduli.

=TBC=

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk orang-orang yang bersedia membaca karya saya ini, karya ini hanya sebuah Repost dari Note saya. ^_^

Dan terkhusus untuk Mia Azuki, gomawo sudah di ingatkan tentang keteledoran saya, saya sedang mencoba mengubah cara tulis saya yang masih jauh di atas rata-rata, mohon bimbingannya, agar karya ini bisa jauh lebih baik lagi, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. *bow.


	3. Chapter 3

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION-**

_**My Soul in Seoul**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

**CAST :**

CHO KYUHYUN

KIM SUNGMIN : Minnie(y)

KIM JAEJOONG : Minnie oppa's

CHOI SOOYOUNG

JUNG YUNHO

AYA UETO

LILIAN

**::::**

**::::**

**:::PARENTS:::**

CHO SIWON : Kyuhyun appa's

CHO KIBUM : Kyuhyun oemma's (y)

KIM HANGENG : Minnie & Jae appa's (had died)

KIM HEECHUL : Minnie & Jae oemma's (y)

**::::**

**::::**

**CAMEO :**

LEE HYUKJAE

LEE DONGHAE

YONG JUN ahjussi

**Genre : Genderswitch, Romance, angst(?)**

**Warning : **typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

**Disclaimer : **Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

**a/n :** FF ini sebelumnya sudah pernah di post di FB maupun WP saya. ^_^d

Saya menerima Kritikan untuk FF ini, bukan kepada **Pair**_-nya_, MOHON DIPAHAMI! BUKAN PAIR!

.

.

.

_**Tidak ada yang salah pada hidup yang kau jalani. Terkadang indahnya hidup belum bersama denganmu.**_

_**Namun yakinlah, suatu waktu nanti akan ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang tercipta indah untukmu.**_

_**Tunggulah saat harapan itu datang**_

.

.

.

.

**_Previous_**

"Kalau kau memang sudah mempunyai kekasih kau harus memperkenalkannya pada _appa _?" tegas sang ayah membuka pembicaraan.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun intens, seolah meminta jawaban darinya.

"_ne_..." jawab Kyu seadanya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Suasana berubah menjadi tegang, ucapan sang ayah merubah segalanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak sekeras itu pada anakku...?" tanya sang oemma sarkastik.

"Itu caraku mendidiknya, kau tak perlu ikut campur..." ucap Siwon tak peduli.

"Aku ibunya! aku yang melahirkannya! Apa kau tidak cukup sudah menghancurkanku!" Bummie menumpahkan kekesalannya dan ikut meninggalkan Siwon disana.

Siwon hanya menanggapi tenang ucapan Bummie, seakan tidak peduli.

.

.

.

**MY SOUL IN SEOUL**

Derit suara pintu berbunyi, kaki mungil gadis itu menapak dengan sangat hati-hati takut membangunkan pria yang tengah berbaring nyenyak dalam _single bed_-nya. Ruangan kamar pria itu begitu gelap, hanya bias cahaya lampu dari lampu – lampu teras menjadi penerang kecil dikamarnya.

Minnie, nama gadis yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang pria yang tak lain adalah oppa-nya. Ia benar – benar tak tega melihat pria itu, apalagi untuk membangunkannya. Minnie menatap lirih wajah pria itu. Wajah yang penuh dengan luka -bekas pukulan, area tangannya yang penuh dengan perban.

Demi Tuhan, siapapun tidak akan tega melihat keluarga yang begitu ia cintai terluka bahkan tersakiti sejauh ini.

Walau Minnie sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan haru yang akan menjadi isakan di bibirnya, namun apa dayanya. Minnie hanya manusia biasa, biasa melampiaskan semuanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak tertahan, dan tumpah ruah suadah airmatanya, tak dapat terbendung lagi melihat Jaejoong 'sang oppa' dengan keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan, Minnie menangis dengan menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tak dapat terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

Namun, lirihnya suara isakan tangis Minnie, membuat pria itu sedikit terusik dalam tidurya yang sama sekali tak nyaman. Jaejoong menyadari kehadiran Minnie yang tengah duduk, membekap mulutnya sendiri, menangis. Menangisinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis Minnie-_ya_…?" tanya Jaejoong, sembari mencoba mendudukkan dirinya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kasur.

"hikss.."

"Hei…sudahlah _chagiya_…sstt tenanglah. _Gwenchana_." Beriringan dengan kalimat penenang yang diucapkan Jaejoong, dekapan hangatpun ikut menenangkan Minnie.

Minnie benar – benar tak sanggup lagi menahan isakannya, iapun membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan menangis tersedu – sedu.

"hiikksss.., siapa yang tega hiikkss… siapa yang tega _oppa_..hiikkss…?" bahkan pertanyaannya tak bisa ia selesaikan, suaranya diiringi oleh tangis yang tergugu.

"hei, sudahlah _Chagi_. _Oppa_ akan lebih sedih kalau kau menangis seperti ini. Tenanglah _ne_…" kata Jaejoong menenangkan gadis yang tengah rapuh itu.

"hikkksss…" Minnie terus menangis tak terbendung rasa sedih dihatinya.

Entahlah mereka sadari atau tidak. Sang _oemma_ terus memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang sedang berpelukan hangat ditengah malam, airmatanya terus menetes melihat adegan pilu kedua anaknya.

Chullie melangkah pelan meninggalkan kedua anaknya menuju kamarnya, entah apa yang ada dibenaknya sekarang ini Chullie gurat kekhawatiran tergambar jelas diwajahnya

Iapun mengambil bingkai foto yang terletak dimeja kecil disebelah kasurnya, menatap lirih foto yang tengah tersenyum itu, mengusap lembut foto tersebut menyalurkan kesedihan yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Hangeng-ah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…?" tanyanya pada foto yang tak mungkin bisa menjawab.

Chullie merebahkan diri dikasurnya dan membawa foto tersebut kedalam pelukannya sebagai teman tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**MY SOUL IN SEOUL**

**.**

**.**

Langit bahkan masih terlihat sangat gelap, namun Minnie terlihat tengah berjalan berjinjit menapaki dengan sangat pelan untuk melewati ruangan dirumahnya, entah hal apa yang membuatnya bangun sepagi ini.

-CKLEEEKK-

Minnie membuka pintu rumahnya sangat hati-hati takut akan membangunkan orang-orang yang tengah tertidur pulas didalam dan akhirnya pintu tersebut dapat tertutup sempurna.

Langit bahkan belum menampakkan matahari, perlahan Minnie mengambil kalung yang tergantung manis dilehernya, kalung berbentuk hati yang selalu digunakannya kemanapun dia pergi.

Minnie mencium kalung tersebut dan mendongak menatap langit

"appa doakan aku ne…" ucapnya pelan pada langit menyampaikan pesannya pada sang ayah disana.

Minnie menapaki jalan rumahnya dan perlahan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya menuju suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ghamshahamnida ahjussi, aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin…^^" ucap Minnie sembari menundukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"ne…" ahjussi tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum melihat yeoja mungil yang begitu bersemangat ini.

Minnie dengan segera pergi membawa sepeda pengantar susu, ya Minnie memang tengah bekerja menjadi pengantar susu sekarang paling tidak bisa membantu sedikit masalah keuangan yang sedang terjadi dikeluarganya.

Minnie nampak sangat semangat mengayuh sepedanya ketempat para pelanggan susu.

-CKLEEKK-

"Minnie-ah…, bangun nak…"

Chullie tersentak saat melihat tempat tidur Minnie yang sudah rapi, dan matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang diletakkan diatas bantal miliknya.

Oemma~~ jangan kuatir untuk mencariku…

Aku sengaja bangun pagi cepat untuk menjual susu.

Oemma jangan marah ya…

JEBAAALL~

FROM : MINNIE

.

.

Tanpa sadar Chullie menangis membaca pesan Minnie.

"begitu mulianya hatimu nak…" Chullie memeluk surat kecil Minnie dalam pelukannya.

.

.

**MY SOUL IN SEOUL**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Pola hidup sehat salah satunya dengan berolahraga, dan itu yang sedang dilakukan seorang namja dipagi hari ini, disebuah taman yang memang banyak digunakan kalangaan umum untuk melakukan aktivitas olahraga pagi ini.

Dia terlihat begitu bersemangatnya melakukan aktivitas lari paginya, walau peluh keringat terus menetes diwajahnya, entah mengapa binar-binar kebahagiaan terpancar diwajah tampannya, dia selalu tersenyum sampai-sampai orang-orang yang melintas melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengannya berpikir bahwasannya dia sedang tersenyum kearah mereka.

"HWAAAAAAAHHH…" teriaknya bahagia dan menambah kecepatan larinya.

Dan entah mengapa cara dia berlari semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi lari yang terlihat kegirangan, terkadang berputar-putar, melompat-lompat.

Hah mungkin itulah yang dialami seseorang kalau sedang jatuh cinta bisa bersikap aneh dan mencengangkan seperti itu, malah jadi pusat perhatian orang bukan.

Tapi sayangnya namja tersebut terlihat tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang kpadanya, mungkin kebahagiaan saat ini memang sedang melanda hatinya.

Ini sudah cukup cerah, matahari sudah bersinar indah pada tempatnya, semua orangterlihat masih tengah bersemangat melakukan olahraga pagi harinya.

Lain halnya dengan yeoja ini, bukan keinginannya untuk berolahraga mengayuh sepeda dari pagi-pagi buta tadi, untungnya sekarang semua pekerjaannya telah selesai.

"heeeuuuhhh…" lenguhnya menarik nafas panjang.

Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan, yeoja itu duduk dibangku panjang disebuah taman sembari memukul-mukul kecil kaki mungilnya, sepedanya terparkir tepat didepannya, dan sepertinya susunya tidak habis semuanya.

"haaahh~~~, lelahnya…" Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lelah.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenali, entah mengapa melihat sosok itu wajahnya terlihat sumringah dan seketika..

"KYUHYUUUUUNNN…" teriaknya sekuat mungkin memanggil namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Sontak jeritan yeoja itu membuat semua mata beralih menatapnya tak terkecuali namja yang sedang diteriakkan namanya.

"eh.." yeoja tersebut baru menyadari seberapa kuat teriakannya dan membuat semua mata menatap tajam padanya.

"jeoshonghamnida…" ucapnya meminta maaf sembari membungkuk berung kali.

Kyuhyunpun ikut kaget mendengar teriakan Minnieyang begitu kuat tapi sedetik kemudian senyum sumringah terukirdisudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyunpun berlari cepat kearah Minnie.

"jeoshonghamnida…jeoshonghamnida…" ucapnya terus-menerus keseluruh mata yang tengah menatapnya kanan dan kiri.

"Minnie-ah" sapa Kyuhyun lembut yang sekarang sudah berada didepannya.

"eh, Kyuhyun-ah…^^" Minnie tersenyum manis membalas sapaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau habis berolahraga Kyuhyun-ah…?" tanya Minnie.

Kyuhyun hanyan mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Minnie, Minnie melihat lekat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan buliran keringat, kemudian ia teringat…

"oh, ini…" Minnie menyerahkan sebotol susu untuk Kyuhyun.

"eh…" Kyuhyun tersentak melihat Minnie memberikan susu padanya,

"ambillah…^^" ucap Minnie.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil susu pemberian Minnie, dan mereka duduk berasa dibawah pohon rindang taman itu.

Chullie terlihat tengah membalikkan tulisan dipintu tokonya menjadi 'OPEN'.

Ini sudah waktunya ia untuk membuka toko eskrimnya.

"SELAMAT DAA-" Chullie melihat pelanggan pertama yang datang pada hari ini, dan cukup mengagetkan baginya melihat siapa orang yang tengah datang ketokonya.

"Selamat datang bummie-ah…" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut menyambut orang pertama yang datang ketokonya.

"chullie-ah…" sapa wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan pakaian mahal yang tengah dikenakannya, tapi tidak dengan wajahnya, wajahnya terlihat sedih melihat orang yang berada didepannya saat ini

Chullie hanya tersenyum melihat Bummie yang masih terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan.

"kau mau minum teh." Tawar Chullie.

Bummie hanya mengangguk lirih menerima ajakan Chullie.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau tidak bersama dengan Kyuhyun…?" tanya Chullie sembari memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada bummie.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk bersama dibangku kecil yang memang tersedia untuk tamu.

Bummie menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, untungnya dikemasan eskrimnya aku bisa mendapatkan alamat ini" jelas Bummie.

"bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang Chullie-ah…?"tanya Bummie menatap sendu kepada Chullie, entah mengapa terlihat jelas dimata Bummie rasa bersalah yang melandanya begitu besar.

Chullie tersenyum "seperti yang kau lihat Bummie-ah, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya ramah sembari tersenyum hangat pada Bummie menampik kekhawatiran yang tersirat diwajah Bummie.

Bummie semakin merasa bersalah mendengar jawaban Chullie.

"kau semakin cantik Bummie-ah." Ucap Chullie tersenyum hangat.

Bummie langsung mengekat tangan Chullie erat yang tengah berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Mianhae Chullie, cheongmal Mianhae…hiikkksss…" tumpah sudah airmatanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"hei, kenapa kau menangis Bummie-ah, sudahlah jangan menangis…" Chullie langsung menangkup wajah Bummie dan menghapus bulir airmata dipipinya.

"hiikkkss…" Bummie masih terisak lirih dan mengambil sapu tangan yang berada ditasnya.

Chullie menatap Bummie lembut agar menepis rasa bersalah yang terlihat diwajah Bummie.

"sudahlah Bummie-ah semua sudah berlalu, aku tidak ingin melihat kau terus menerus merasa bersalah." Ucap Chullie lembut.

Chullie memperlihatkan senyum manis nan hangatnya untuk menenangkan Bummie yang terlihat jelas gurat penyesalan diwajah manisnya..

Bummie langsung memeluk erat Chullie, menangisi perbuatan bodohnya selama ini, Bummie terhanyut dengan kehangatan Chullie, lebih tepatnya kerinduan akan sikap hangat Chullie padanya.

"maafkan aku Chullie-ah..hiikksss…"

"sudahlah Bummie…" Chulli terus mengelus lembut pundak yang terlihat rapuh saat ini, tangisan diwajah Bummie terus menyampaikan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam pada dirinya.

Bummie melepaskan pelukannya menatap manik mata Chullie menyampaikan rasa kesedihannya selama ini.

Chullie hanya tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalunya, Chullie hanya tersenyum bukan menyepelekan Bummie yang tengah menangisi kesalahannya, tapi Chullie mencoba menepis rasa bersalah yang sedang dirasakan Bummie.

"Kyuhyun sangat tampan Bummie-ah…" ucap Chullie mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar Chullie menyebut nama putra kesayangannya Bummiepun tersenyum dan mulai menghapus air matanya secara lembut.

Bummie mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Chullie.

Mereka kemudian terus berbincang, berbicara dari hati ke hati membicarakan masa lalu yang sempat memisahkan hubungan baik antara keduanya.

Apa itu salah Bummie ataukah salah Chullie, entahlah hanya mereka yang tau kisahnya.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan, keduanya sedang asyik menikmati susu segar dibawah rindangnya pohon yang menutupi mereka dari bias cahaya matahari di sebuah taman yang indah.

"bagaimana enak…?^^" tanya yeoja mungil menggemaskan ini kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

Namja tersebut mengangguk sembari tersenyum melihat yeoja manis itu, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengganggu bibir maniss yeoja itu, ternyata lelehan susu tersebut keluar dari sudut bibir manisnya.

Tanpa basa-basi namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun mulai menyapu lembut bibir plum tersebut, dan tentunya membuat yeoja tersebut terkaget atas tindakan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tiba-tiba itu.

"eh…" Kagetnya sampai membulatkan matanya penuh, dan tanpa sengaja menangkup tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap lembut bibirnya.

DEG…

DEG…

DEG…

Tentu saja adegan tersebut membuat tatapan mereka saling bertemu, Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata dan bibir tersebut secara bergantian, wajah yang selalu mengisi pikirannya, bibir kecil yang membuatnya merasakan manisnya kehangatan yang tersalurkan oleh ciuman.

Jujur tatapan intens Kyuhyun membuat yeoja tersebut mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajahnya, seakan malu menatap wajah Kyuhyun yeoja tersebut hanya menunduk malu dan melepaskan tangannya yang tengah menangkup jemari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun mengangkat wajah manis tersebut, dan memaksa mata kelinci itu menatap matanya dalam.

Tatapan itu semakin hangat.

"saranghae…" entah keberanian apa yang membuat Kyuhyun melontarkan kata tersebut.

Yeoja tersebut semakin terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Bingung ungtuk menjawab apa, yeoja tersebut terus menatap mata Kyuhyun mencari keseriusan akan ucapannya barusan.

"saranghae Minnie-ah…" Kyuhyun makin mempertegas ucapannya dan perlahan tangannya yang lain ikut menangkup wajah yeoja yang bernama Minnie.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat kepada Minnie dan saat semakin dekat Kyuhyun terlihat memiringkan sedikit wajahnya agar dapat menyapu bibir manis tersebut, Minnie yang sudah mulai merasa jarak semakin dekat kepadanya mulai mengerti dan 'kembali' memejamkan matanya.

Mereka saling menautkan bibirnya dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang terlihat lembut, dan tentu saja aksi mereka menjadi tatapan deduktif para orang-orang yang melintas ditaman itu, itu bukan taman yang sepi bukan.

SSSUIIT-SSSUIIT…

Siulan salah seorang pengunjung taman, membuat mereka tersadar atas adegan romantic yang tengah mereka ciptakan. Mereka melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan tentunya membuat wajah mereka memerah sampai ketelinga.

Minnie hanya menunduk malu akan ciumannya di taman itu. Tatapan-tatapan yang mulai menggodai mereka terus terlihat, mungkin mereka senang mendapatkan adegan ciuman manis yang dapat dilihat langsung dengan mata mereka.

Minnie yang terlihat sangat malu-malu dengan cepat bergegas pergi dri godaan-godaan usil para pengunjung, Minnie langsung membawa sepedanya pergi, dan Kyuhyun jauh lebih cepat menangkap lengan Minnie, agar menghentikan kepergiannya.

"aku belum mendengar jawabanmu…?" tanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sangat menunggu jawaban dari Minnie.

Minnie tetap membelakangi Kyuhyun dia sangat malu bila harus bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang suudah kedua kalinya mencium bibir ranumnya.

Kyuhyun dengan segera membuat adegan yang jauh lebih romantic dan membuat pengunjug lainnya makin terperangah dengan sikapnya, Kyuhyun memeluk erat pinggang Minnie dari belakang.

"kumohon jawab aku Minnie-ah, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi…" ucap Kyuhyun lembut menjelaskan perasaan cinta yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"TERIMA…TERIMA…TERIMA…" pengunjung yang lain terus bersorak menyemangati Kyuhyun dan tentu saja untuk membuat Minnie harus segera memberikan jawabannya.

Bagaimana dengan Minnie, tentu saja dia senang diperlakukan manis oleh Kyuhyun, semanis susu yang tadi dinikmatinya, tapi berpuluh pasang mata yang tengah melihatnya membuat dia ragu dan gugup menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Tapi perlahan dengan kejujuran atas balasan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun, Minnie mengangguk.

Kyuhyun sangat

"aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, bukan anggukanmu." Kyuhyun seakan tak puas dengan jawaban Minnie.

"n-ne…na-nado…" jawab Minnie malu.

PROK…PROK…PROK…

SSSUIIT-SSSUIIT…

Benar saja jawaban Minnie membuat Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluknya.

Dan tentunya pengunjung yang lain terlihat gembira dan ikut merasakan kemesraan mereka, mereka terlihat bersorak gembira mendengar jawaban dari Minnie.

"gomawo Minnie-ah…" Kyuhyun semakin tak memperdulikan sorakan-sorakan kemenangan untuknya.

Heuh memang beginilah rasanya jatuh cinta membuat kita merasakan semua terasa indah dan membahagiakan.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang menuju toko eskrim milik Chullie, dia harus membiasakan diri dengan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut luka harus terlihat kuat, kalian tau mengapa…?

Jaejoong tidak boleh lemah dan terlihat mengalah dengan keadaan, dan surat Minnie tadi pagi sempat terbaca olehnya, membuat ia semakin bersemangat walau rasa sakit akibat hantaman serta pukulan-pukulan itu belum hilang dari tubuhnya.

Jaejoong melihat sang ibu dari kejauhan luar toko yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal sosoknya dari belakang.

Jaejoongpun masuk ketoko.

Pandangan Chullie beserta Bummie sosok yang tidaak dikenal Jaejoong langsung tertuju pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya member salam hormat pada Bummie.

Bummie terhenyak akan sikap Jaejoong yang terlihat sopan, matanya nanar melihat Jaejoong dengan luka-luka yang membalut tubuhnya.

Bummie berjalan mendekati Jaejoong miris rasanya melihat Jaejoong yang penuh dengan luka, perlahan Bummie menangkup hangat wajah Jaejoong dan menatap nanar pada luka-luka yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Tangannya perlahan mulai mengelus hangat luka-luka itu, matanya terlihat bersedih melihat luka-luka jahat yang menyayat wajah tampan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat bingung dengan sikap orang yang tidak dikenalnya, jujur tergambar jelas dia risih mendapatkan perlakuan aneh dari orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui ini.

"hhiikkksss…" tangis itupun terluaplah sudah, Bummie menangis dan membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong menyandar dibahu kecilnya yang sedang bergetar karena isakan.

Jaejoong semakin terlihat bingung dan tatapannya langsung melihat kearah Chullie yang sedang duduk tersenyum melihat adegan itu, Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya kearah Chullie menadakan kebingungan besar tengah melandanya.

Chullie hanya tersenyum hangat dan kemudian kedua tangannya membentuk lingkaran besar yang mengartikan agar Jaejoong membalas pelukan Bummie.

Jaejoong yang mengerti mulai menggapai pinggang Bummie ragu, tapi akhirnya pelan tapi pasti Jaejoong memeluk wanita paruh baya yang terus menangis.

"mianhae Jaejoong-ah…hikksss…" Bummie terus memeluk erat Jaejoong, mengugkapkan rasa bersalahnya.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**MY SOUL IN SEOUL**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"ayo kuantar pulang…" ajak Kyuhyun lembut.

Minnie yang masih terlihat malu-malu menggelengkan kepalanya yang tengah menunduk.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Minnie seperti itu.

"aku semakin ingin memakanmu kalau ka uterus bersikap begitu menggemaskan didepanku." Jelas Kyuhyun yang mulai gemas dengan yeoja imut ini.

Minniepun dengan segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"aku bukan makanan." Rajuknya dengan ucapan yang terdengar polos dan menggembungkan pipinya marah.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan lugu dan sikap lucu Minnie.

"kau ini…" Kyuhyun mengacak kasar rambut Minnie gemas.

"AAWWW…" tindakan Kyuhyun membuat Minnie meringis tiba-tiba.

"eh…, mianhae." Kyuhyun panik mendengar ringisan Minnie.

Ternyata rambut panjang Minnie tersangkut pada kalungnya.

Minnie perlahan mengeluarkan kalung berbentu hati tersebut dan mencoba membebaskan helaian rambutnya yang terjepit dirantai kalung itu.

"sini biar kubantu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan semakin mendekat pada Minnie dan memisahkan rambut dari jeratan kalung itu. Mereka saling berhadapan.

Minnie hanya mengangkat rambutnya agar memudahkan Kyuhyun memisahkan rambutnya yang tersangkut di kalungnya, dan dengan sabarnya Kyuhyun memisahkan rambut yang terjepit itu.

"nah…, selesai" Kyuhyunpun langsung

"gomawo" ucap Minnie tersenyum hangat dan mengekat kalung tersebut dalam genggamannya.

"sepertinya kalung itu sangat berarti untukmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Minnie yang sepertinya menjaga baik kalung itu.

Minniepun tersenyum manis dan mencoba menunjukkan kalung itu pada Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Minnie membuka kalung berbentuk hati tersebut, dan terlihat gambar seoarng pria, foto itu tentunya sangat kecil.

"ini ayahku…" ucap Minnie matanya menggambarkan kenangan kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun melihat foto tersebut dan kembali menatap Minnie.

"kenapa kau meletakkan foto ayahmu saja, ibumu…?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ternyata belum paham maksud Minnie.

Minnie tersenyum manis "aku akan meletakkan orang yang kucintai disini." Minnie Nampak menekan lembut pada dadanya sembari memejamkan matanya.

"dan yang ini, hanya untuk orang yang cintanya selalu hidup dalam hatiku, walau dia sudaah tidak mungkin berada disampingku." Ucapan Minnie terdengar sangat lembut dan menghangatkan.

Kyuhyunpun akhirnya mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Minnie.

"Mianhae…" sesal Kyuhyun karena sudah membuat Minnie mengenang ayahnya.

Minnie menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"dia hanya tidak berada disampingku, tapi ayah selalu berada disini.^^" ucapnya menekan lembut dadanya penuh semangat.

KRREEEEKKK~~~~

"omooo…" Minnie memegang perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan bunyi yang begitu kuat.

Kyuhyun langsung tertawaa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Minnie.

"kau lapar." Goda Kyuhyun.

"he…he…he..he…^^" Minnie tetawa memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

"baiklah, aku akan membawamu menikmati makanan yang enak kajja…" Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik tangan Minnie masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"eh, tapi…sepedanya…" ucap Minnie bingung.

"nanti akan ada yang mengantarnya kerumahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Minnie terkesima dengan pemandangan yang tengah mencuri perhatiannya, bagaimana tidak.

Minnie memandang kagum pada bangunan rumah yang berada dihadapannya.

"ini rumahmu…" tanya Minnie masih terheran-heran.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Minnie, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik Minnie masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Minnie disambut oleh pelayan-pelayan Kyuhyun, mereka membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun dan Minnie tentunya, tapi dengan polosnya Minnie malah membalas mereka juga dengan membungkuk hormat kepada satu per satu pelayan yang berada disana.

"annyeong ahjussi, aghassi…" sapa Minnie hormat.

"hei, sudahlah badanmu bisa remuk kalau seperti it uterus." Ucap Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat tingkah polos Minnie.

"dimana oemma…?" tanya Kyuhyun pada salah seorang pelayan.

"Nyonya sedang keluar tuan muda, saya juga tidak tau kemana." Jawab pelayan tersebut sopan.

"sudah lama"

"sudah sedari pagi tadi tuan"

"appa…?"

"tuan besar juga sedaang keluar tuan" jelas pelayan itu hormat.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Minnie terus mengangakan mulutnya yang terlihat terheran-heran dengan rumah yang begitu luas dan megahnya.

"apa makanan sudah siap…?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"sudah tuan muda."

Kyuhyunpun langsung menarik Minnie menuju ruang makannya, sedangkan Minnie hanya terus memutar bola matanya menatap pemandangan sekeliling rumah megah ini.

Lampu hias besar nan mewah tergantung indah menjadi penghias rumah tersebut, dengan dominasi warna putih menambah kesan elegan pada rumah beraksitektur modern ini, bahkan tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan rumah Minnie yang hanya berukuran seperempat bagian dari kamar mandi dirumah ini.

Minnie menangkap foto keluarga disalah satu dinding disana, matanya melihat sosok pria gagah yang tengah duduk bersama wanita yang terlihat cantik dan pastinya dengan seorng putra diantarannya.

"aorang tuamu kemana Kyuhyun-ah…?" tanya Minnie yang masih tengah terperangah dengan kesan Elegan rumah ini.

"oemmaku sedang pergi entah kemana, padahal aku ingin mengajaknya ke toko eskrim hari ini."jelas Kyuhyun.

"lalu appamu mana…?" tanya Minnie 'lagi'

Kyuhyun terdiam seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Minnie menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Minnie-ah"panggil Kyuhyun.

"hmmm" jawab Minnie seadaanya.

"aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada appaku…" ucap Kyuhyun

"MWOOO…?" kaget Minnie, tentu saja mereka baru saja menyatakan perasaannya masa harus secepat itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Minnie.

"tapi Kyuhyun-"

"tenanglah…, hanya sekedar bertemu saja, tidak lebih." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Minnie membawanya menuju ruang makan.

Minnie terus memandangi sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kagum, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah masuk kerumah besar seperti ini, dan semua pemandangan dirumah ini membuatnya tidak sadar sudah sampai diruang makan Kyuhyun.

"duduklah" tawar Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Minnie duduk.

"eh…" Minniepun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya dan dengan segera duduk.

"rumahmu besar sekali Kyuhyun-ah…"ucap Minnie masih terperangah melihat kemegahan rumah Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah ayo makan, kau lapar bukan." Ucap Kyuhyun

Minniepun langsung memalingkan wajahnya melihat hidangan-hidangan mewah yang tertata rapi disepanjang meja besar nan megah ini.

"HUWAAAAA…BANYAAK SEKALIII.." ucap Sungmin rasanya saat ini dia seperti dihidangkaan disebuah restaurant yang mahal.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahan melihat sikap Minnie yang begitu menggemaskan.

Minnie pun mulai mengambil hidangan yang terletak tepat didepannya, Minnie mencoba makanan tersebut.

"kau suka makanannya…?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut pada yeoja yang berada didepannya.

"tentu!" jawabnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"kau sangat manis…" lirih Kyuhyun.

"eh…apa kau bilang…?" tanyanya denagn mata bulat yang lucu

"ah ani.." sanggah Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"hmmm, kapan ayahmu pulang Kyu..?"

"sebentar lagi bersabarlah…"

Minnie terlihat begitu menikmati hidangan lezat yang tengaah dinikmatinya, tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikannya.

"tuan muda, tuan besar sudah pulang" ucap salah seorang pelayan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"ne.."

Dan tak perlu waktu lama sang ayah memasuki ruang makan dan melihat ada orang asing disana.

Sang ayah menatap intens kearah Minnie, menelisiknya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keramahan atas kehadiran Minnie.

"jadi ini kekasihmu, suruh dia pulang…" ucap sang ayah kasar.

"APPAAAA…" bentak Kyuhyun

Sang ayah tak menggubris ucapan Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat dia mulai meninggalkan mereka.

"sudahlah Kyu, tidak apa-apa." ucapnya menenangkan.

"aku akan minta jaejoong oppa untuk menjemputku" lanjutnya

Langkah sang ayah terhenti seketika, dan membalikkan tubuhnya pandangannya langsung berubah marah.

"siapa kau bilang…? JAEJOONG…" ucap Ayahnya

Kyuhyun dan Minnie yang menyadari pria tersebut sedang memandang mereka marah, seketika Kyu membawa minnie berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya.

Sang ayah memasang raut wajah yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meluapkan emosinya begitu saja…

"PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU…" teriak sang ayah mengusir Minnie.

"APPAAA…" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak mendengar ayahnya meneriaki gadisnya.

"DIAM KAU CHO KYUHYUN, DAN KAU WANITA JALANG JANGAN PERNAH KAU DEKATI ANAKKU LAGI…"

"APPAAA…"

-PLAAAAKKK-

sangh ayah menampar keras pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"sudah kukatakan jelas padamu, PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU…"usir sang ayah menatap Minnie dengan tatapan yang benar-benar marah.

Minnie yang terjerembab kaget, dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu.

"Minniee…" panggil Kyuhyun

"tinggalkan gadis itu…" tegas sang ayah.

"tidak akan pernah…" ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membantah sang ayah.

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan sang ayah yang tak lain adalah Siwon.

"KYUHYUUNN.." teriak Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun yang hendak mengejar Minnie.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris teriakan sang ayah, saat ini Minnie jauh lebih penting baginya.

**.**

.

.

.

=TBC=

.

.

.

Mianhae jika FF ini tidak memuaskan chingudeul. FF ini tidak ku edit sebelumnya (#ketahuan malas)

Typo dan sejenisnya pasti bakal nyinggah(?) di setiap kalimat.

Review please? (*/^\*)


	4. Chapter 4

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION-**

_**My Soul in Seoul**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CAST :**

CHO KYUHYUN

KIM SUNGMIN : Minnie(y)

KIM JAEJOONG : Minnie oppa's

CHOI SOOYOUNG

JUNG YUNHO

AYA UETO

LILIAN

**::::**

**::::**

**:::PARENTS:::**

CHO SIWON : Kyuhyun appa's

CHO KIBUM : Kyuhyun oemma's (y)

KIM HANGENG : Minnie & Jae appa's (had died)

KIM HEECHUL : Minnie & Jae oemma's (y)

**::::**

**::::**

**CAMEO :**

LEE HYUKJAE

LEE DONGHAE

YONG JUN ahjussi

**Genre : Genderswitch, Romance, angst(?), family, OOC, OC.  
><strong>

**Warning : **typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

**Disclaimer : **Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

**a/n :** FF ini sebelumnya sudah pernah di post di FB maupun WP saya. ^_^d

Saya menerima Kritikan untuk FF ini, bukan kepada **Pair**_-nya_, MOHON DIPAHAMI! BUKAN PAIR! Dan FF ini tidak di edit _Mianhae_ (^/\^)

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous_**

"sudah kukatakan jelas padamu, PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU…"usir sang ayah menatap Minnie dengan tatapan yang benar-benar marah.

Minnie yang terjerembab kaget, dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu.

"Minniee…" panggil Kyuhyun

"tinggalkan gadis itu…" tegas sang ayah.

"tidak akan pernah…" ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membantah sang ayah.

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan sang ayah yang tak lain adalah Siwon.

"KYUHYUUNN.." teriak Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun yang hendak mengejar Minnie.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris teriakan sang ayah, saat ini Minnie jauh lebih penting baginya.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"aku pulang dulu Chullie-ah…" pamit Bummie.

Mereka berjalan mendekat dengan mobil Bummie yang terparkir disekitar toko.

"ne…, sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari Bummie-ah" Ucap Chullie ramah.

Bummiepun memeluk Chullie mengucapkan rasa bahagianya.

"Gomawo Chullie-ah." Ucap Bummie sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"sudahlah Bummie-ah, kau sudah mengucapkan itu berpuluh-puluh kali hari ini."

"sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari." Ucap Chullie

Bummie melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang berada didalam toko saat ini.

"aku tidak akan pernah tau apa jadinya Jaejoong tanpamu Chullie-ah." Ucap Bummie lemah.

Chullie menatap Bummie yang sedang terlihat rapuh saat ini.

"dia tahu yang sebenarnya." Ucap Chullie lembut

Bummie terkejut dengan ucapan Chullie. Chullie hanya membalas tatapan mengejutkan Bummie dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Chullie menangkup hangat tangan Bummie.

"dia berhak tahu siapa ibu kandungnya." Ucap Chullie lembut.

"tapi…tapi nantinya dia pasti akan membenciku hiikksss.." Bummie terisak mengigat kebodohannya.

"hei, dengarkan aku…" ucap chullie lembut sembari Chullie menangkup hangat wajah Bummie yang benar-benar terlihat sedih.

"Jaejoong tau dia bukan anakku, tapi dia belum mengetahui tentangmu Bummie-ah."jelas Chullie.

Bummie terkesiap matanya benar-benar sudah basah akan airmata.

"apapun yang terjadi kau tetap ibunya, percayalah dia tidak akan membencimu." Lanjut Chullie lembut, ucapannya mampu menenangkan Bummie yang terlihat rapuh, perlahan Bummie mencoba tersenyum.

"Silahkan nyonya" Supir pribadi Bummie sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"aku pulang dulu Chullie-ah." Pamit Bummie dan matanya kembali menangkap sejenak sosok Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

"hati-hatilah."

Bummie mulai menaiki mobil sedan mewahnya, Chullie mulai melambaikan tangannya mengiringi mobil Bummie yang mulai menjauh.

Chullie tampak menarik panjang nafasnya matanya menatap nanar kepergian Bummie, dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju tokonya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong tengah merapikan toko yang sepertinya akan segera ditutup.

"kenapa kau menyusul ketoko, Jaejoong-ah…?" tanya Chullie dan mulai menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat tengah mencuci beberapa peralatan eskrim.

"eh…" Jaejoong sedikit tersentak melihat kehadiran sang oemma yang tiba-tiba.

"aku tidak tahan dirumah sendirian oemma." Jelasnya.

"sini biar oemma yang mengerjakannya, kau istirahatlah dulu." Chullie mulai mengambil alih tugas yang tengah dikerjakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun hanya menurut perintah sang oemma.

"yang tadi itu siapa oemma…?" tanyanya.

Chullie terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"jaejoong-ah…" Chullie memandang Jaejoong penuh kasih saying.

"dia juga oemmamu."jelas Chullie.

"maksud oemma…?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan ucapan Chullie.

"dia oemma yang melahirkanmu." Chullie mencoba menjelaskannya dengan setenang mungkin, agar tidak membuat keraguan dihati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terhenyak mendengar ucapan Chullie, bibirnya terasa keluh mendengar pernyataan sang oemma.

"Jaejoong-ah, dia oemma kandungmu" Chullie menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh keseriusan.

Chullie mulai mendekat kearah Jaejoong, perlahan Chullie menyentuh dengan lembut dan berhati-hati wajah Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"kau masih ingat pesan appa bukan nak." Ucap Chullie lembut.

Jaejoong menatap manik mata sang oemma sendu, seperti akan menangis.

"sampai kapanpun dia tetap oemmamu, oemma yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkanmu kedunia ini, hmmm" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Jaejoong mendekap sang oemma dalam pelukannya menumpahkan tangisnya.

"hei, sudahlah nak…, anak laki-laki oemma…cup…" Chullie mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong mengusap dengan penuh kehangatan pundak Jaejoong.

"dengarkan oemma Jaejoong-ah, jangan pernah membencinya, arraso…?" ucap Chullie lembut namun dengan penuh penegasan.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dipelukan sang oemma sebagai jawaban.

Begitu hebatnya seorang oemma seperti Chullie mampu mendidik anak-anaknya dengan baik, walaupun Chullie tak pernah merasakan menjadi ibu yang sebenarnya, tapi Chullie bisa merasakan sakitnya melahirkan seorang anak.

"sudah, sudah.. hapus airmatamu…" peintah Chullie sembari menghapus dengan lembut buliran air mata Jaejoong.

Chulliepun menarik kedua sudut bibir Jaejoong membentuknya seperti sebuah senyuman.

"nah beginikan tampan, ini baru anak oemma"

"hehe.." Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat sikap sang oemma.

Chulliepun ikut tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang sudah mulai tertawa karenanya, itulah sifat keibuan yang terbaik yang dimilikinya. Chullie begitu peduli dan menyayangi kedua anaknya, walaupun keduanya bukan anak yang lahir dari dalam perutnya.

"berjanjilah pada oemma, jangan pernah membencinya, hmmm" ucap Chullie memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti dan memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya pada sang oemma.

"ne, aku tidak akan membencinya oemma." Ucap jaejoong meyakinkan sang oemma dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

"oemma tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan." Ucap Jaejoong matanya menyiratkan perminataan yang dalam pada sang oemma.

Chullie mengusap lembut wajah Jaejoong putra kesayangannya, putra yang sangat dicintainya, putra yang bertahun-tahun selalu dijaganya, putra yang selalu dikasihinya melebihi dirinya sendiri, dan apakah pertanyaan Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"tentu tidak, oemma akan selalu bersamamu." Chullie mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada putranya.

"sudah ayo bantu oemma, rapikan meja disana."

"ne oemma."

Jaejoong dan Minnie merupakan anak yang penurut dan patuh pada Chullie. Itu semua berkat didikannya dan sang suami yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

Minnie tengah berjalan menunduk wajahnya tak terlihat penuh keceriaan, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya ia sama sekali tak fokus pada jalanan yang sedang ditapaki olehnya.

Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Minnie…?, mengapa kau terlihat sesedih itu…?, bahkan kerkil-kerikil kecil dijadikan pelampiasan kesedihannya.

"hiikkss…" Minnie terisak pelan, ia menunduk karena tangis yang sudah keluar dari air matanya.

Minnie mengangkat wajahnya menatap lurus pada jalanan yang tengah sepi dimalam hari.

TES…

"heh, hujan…"

Minnie mulai berlari mencari tempat untuknya berlindung dari hujan yang sudah mulai turun. Minnie berlindung disebuah phone box, bajunya sudah mulai basah, guyuran hujan tersebut lebih cepat membasahinya sebelum ia menemukan tempat berteduh.

"sssshh…" Minnie terlihat kedinginan, bibirnya bergerak kecil menandakan dingin yang merasuk tubuhnya.

Minnie mengusap-ngusap kedua lengannya secara bersilah, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri, dingin ini bukan hanya rasa dingin karena tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya.

"hiikkksss…HUWAAAAAA…" Minnie menangis sekuat-kuatnya menumpahkan kesedihan yang tengah ia rasakan, sedih mendengar hujaman orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

Hujan memang benar-benar merasakan kesedihan yang tengah dialaminya, derasnya hujan mampu mengimbangi suara tangisannya.

.

.

**Drt~drrtt~drrtt~**

.

.

Ponselnya bergetar panjang menandakan panggilan masuk untuknya.

Minnie langsung menghapus kasar airmatanya, melihat nama sang oemma yang tertera diponselnya

"yeobseyo"

"Minnie-ah kau dimana nak…?

"ah, aku sedang berteduh oemma, disini hujannya deras sekali oemma." Jelas Minnie

"apa perlu oemma menjemputmu…?"

"ah…aniyo oemma, aku akan pulang sendiri setelah hujannya redah, oemma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, gwenchanayo oemma…"

"baiklah, berhati-hatilah, arraseo…, hubungi oemma kalau terjadi apa-apa…"

"ne oemma"

Tiit.

Minnie menghela panjang nafasnya, sempurna sudah sandiwaranya didepan oemmanya.

Wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih, Minnie menatap nanar pada ponselnya.

.

.

_"**DIAM KAU CHO KYUHYUN, DAN KAU WANITA JALANG JANGAN PERNAH KAU DEKATI ANAKKU LAGI…"**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar diingatannya, siapa yang tidak akan sakit hati dengan ucapan seperti itu.

"hiikksss..hiikkkss,," Minnie terisak, lemah sudah kakinya perlahan tubuhnya merosot, Minnie memeluk lututnya meratapi sakit yang tengah melanda hatinya, rasa dingin sudah sangat menjalar ketubuh bahkan batinnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang terus mencari keberadaan Minnie ditengah guyuran hujan dikota Seoul. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah, Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat lambat, mencari dengan teliti keberadaan Minnie.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang berjongkok memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, yang Kyuhyun yakini itu adalah Minnie.

Kyuhyun bergegas turun dari mobilnya, tanpa menggunakan apapun untuk melindunginya dari hujan ia terus berlari tak peduli basah dan dinginnya hujan mengenai tubuhnya.

"hikkss…hikkkss…"

"Minnie…" panngil Kyuhyun

Suara itu membuat Minnie mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sumber suara yg tengah memanggil namanya, alangkah terkejutnya Minnie melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun berjongkok mendekati Minnie, matanya menangkap tangis yang keluar dari mata indah itu, wajahnya yang selalu penuh senyuman terlihat sedang rapuh. Perlahan Kyuhyun menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang membasahi pipi Minnienya.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah…, cheongmal mianhae…" sesal Kyuhyun matanya terlihat teduh menggambarkan penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Minnie menghapus kasar airmatanya dan menampakkan senyum termanisnya walau dengan keadaan yang dipaksakan.

"gwenchanayo ^^"

Kyuhyun langsung mendekap Minnie dalam peluknya dengan sangat erat.

"kumohon Minnie-ah demi apapun jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, kumohon"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Minnie terperangah sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian Minnie mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang beradu pada perasaan cinta dan cacian.

Tapi rasa cinta yang tengah ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun benar-benar tulus.

"ne…,aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kyuhyun-ah…" jawab Minnie dan membalas pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"dimana Kyuhyun…?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Bummie yang baru memasuki rumahnya pada pelayan pribadinya.

"tuan muda tadi keluar setelah pertengkaranya bersama tuan besar"jelas sang pelayan sopan.

"MWOO..? bertengkar…?" tentu saja sang oemma bingung Kyuhyun anaknya tidaak pernah membantah bahkan sampai bertengkar dengan sang ayah.

Pelayang tersebut hanya membungkuk hormat mengiyakan ucapan wanita tersebut.

"dimana Siwon sekarang…?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang cukup tinggi.

"diruang kerjanya nyonya."

Tidak perlu berlama-lama Bummie melangkah cepat menuju ruang kerja suaminya.

-BRAAAAKKK-

"kau apakan Kyuhyun…?" tanya Bummie setelah masuk secara tidak sopan keruanngan sang suami

Siwon tengah duduk 'disinggahsananya' terlihat santai melihat kehadiran Bummie yang seperti biasa datang dengan kemarahannya.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Jawabnya dengan nada santai.

"DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN BERTENGKAR PADAMU KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMULAINYAAA…" terluapkan sudah emosi yang memuncah didirinya.

Siwon masih tetap terlihat tenang, dan mulai beranjak dari kursi kemegahannya mencoba mendekati Bummie.

Bummie menatap lekat dengan penuh kemarahan pria yang tengah menghampirinya. Siwon berdiri tepat didepan Bummie bahkan sangat dekat matanya menatap tajam pada wanita cantik itu.

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengan keluarga mantan kekasihmu…?" tanya Siwon sinis.

DEG…

DEG…

Ucapan Siwon membuat Bummie membatu bibirnya terasa kaku untuk berbicara.

"jawab aku apa kau bertemu dengan keluarganya HAH…?" Siwon mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Bummie memejamkan matanya mendengar Siwon berteriak tepat didepannya, namun sedetik kemudian matanya kembali menatap tajam sang suami.

"iya aku bertemu dengan mereka, lalu apa masalahmu…?" tanya Bummie tak kalah sinis.

"hehh.." Siwon menunjukkan seringai disudut bibirnya yang membuat Bummie bergidik ngeri.

"kau tau istriku, ucapanku dulu hingga sekarang tak akan pernah berubah."

Siwon semakin melekatkan tatapan matanya sampai tak ada pembatas jarak anataranya dan BU\ummie, matanya benar-benar menggambarkan kemarahan.

"encamkan ucapanku baik-baik, ini terakhir kalinya aku ucapkan padamu." Ucapannya terdengar sangat sinis dengan nada mengancam, siwon langsung membekap bahu mungil sang istri secara kuat.

"TINGGALKAN MEREKA, ATAU KAU YANG AKAN MENDAPAT MASALAN BESAR DENGANKU…, ARRASEOOO…?" bentak Siwon dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh Bummie.

Siwon langsung beranjak meninggalkan Bummie yang sedang terperangah atas sikapnya.

"kau tau Bummie."

"sudah cukup penghianatanmu padaku dulu, dan sekarang tugasmu kau cukup menjaga anak kita." Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan Bummie.

"hikksss..hikkksss.." Bummie merengkuh tubuhnya yang sudah sangat tersakiti.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

-BLAAAAAAMM-

Minnie turun dari mobil Kyuhyun

"gomawo Kyuhyun-ah…" ucap Minnie lembut.

"ne…" Kyuhyun mengangguk balasan atas ucapan terima kasih kekasihnya.

"aku masuk dulu, kau pulanglah" ucap Minnie mereka terlihat canggung satu sama lainnya karena kejadian dirumah Kyuhyun.

Minnie mulai beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun,tapi entah hal apa yang mendorong Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menahan Minnie.

"sebentar."

"eh." Minnie membalikkan tubuhnya melihat kyuhyun yang tengah menahannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Minnie, perlahan tangan kekarnya mengelus lembut pipi chubby Minnie.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Minnie, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi kita hadapi bersama" ungkapnya manik matanya benar2 menunjukkan keseriusan yang mendalam.

Minnie terhenyak dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

CHUUP

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi Minnie, Minnie sejenak menutup matanya merasakan sikap hangat Kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian Minnie membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kyuhyun-ah." Minnie menyampaikan rsa kasih yang dia rasakan saat ini untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun membalas pelukan hangat Minnie, memeluknya sangat erat seperti takut akan ada sesuatu yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

Chullie melihat dari balik jendela rumah adegan romantis anak kesayangannya dengan Kyuhyun, wajahnya memperlihatkan senyuman yang manis berbahagia melihat Minnie yang sudah mulai merasakan cinta.

"oemma sedang apa…?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan menghamburkan lamunan Chullie.

"eh…"jaeoong melihat sepintas keluar jendela dan menemukan sang adik yang sedang berpelukan.

Matanya membulat penuh melihat sang adik yang tengah berpelukan dengan seorang namja yang tidak dia kenal.

"itu Minnie oemma…?" tanyanya bingung.

Chullie hanya mengangguk, lucu melihat sikap Jaejoong yang sedang terkejut.

"dan itu-"

"sudah…sudah kau tidur sana, kau harus banyak istirahat." Ucap Chullie dan langsung mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar berhenti memperhatikan sang adik.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie~~" Kyuhyun terlihat tengah mengigau ditidurnya.

Mimpi yang terlihat cukup buruk, Kyuhyun terlihat tak tenang dalam tidurnya, dahinya terus mengerut.

"MINIIEEE…" Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung terduduk terbangun sempurna dari tidurnya.

"eehh~~, kau kenapa nak…?" tanya sang oemma kaget, ternyata Bummie berada disebelah Kyuhyun tengah memeluk hangat Kyuhyun, dan tentu terbangun mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak bernapas terengah-engah, seperti ada hal yang memburunya.

"kau kenapa chagi…?" tanya bummie lembut menangkup hangat wajah pucat Kyuhyun agar dapat menatap mata Kyuhyun dan mencari ketakutan yang sedang dialaminya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata sang oemma dalam menyampaikan rasa kekhawatirannya.

"aku mimpi buruk oemma." Ucapnya melemah dan tersadar penuh.

Bummie dengan cepat mendekap Kyuhyun hangat dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"sstt, sudahlah nak, itu hanya mimpi buruk." Ucap Bummie menenangkan.

Kyuyun sedikit demi sedikit tenang dalam dekapan hangat sang oemma.

Perlahan Bummie melonggarkan pelukannya

"dan siapa itu Minnie…?" tanya Bummie mencoba mengintrogasi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu mendengar oemmanya menyebut nama Minnie.

Saeng oemma seakan mengerti dengan senyuman Kyuhyunpun mulai menggodanya.

"oh, jadi yeoja itu namanya Minnie sampai-sampai anak oemma memimpikannya." Goda sang oemma sembari tersenyum jahil pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, entahlah entah itu karena malu atau rasa was-was.

"aku bermimpi appa menjauhkannya dariku oemma." Ucap Kyuhyun menceritakan bunga tidurnya.

Bummiepun mengerti dengan rasa ketakutan yang sedang melanda sang anak.

"tidurlah nak." Ucap Bummie menenangkan, perlahan Bummie merengkuh Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menidurkan tubuhnya.

Bummie mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun menenangkannya agar tertidur lelap.

"jangan khawatir oemma akan melindunginya, katakan saja padanya tugasnya hanya untuk membahagiakan anak oemma." Ucapan Bummie menentramkan ketakutan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun tersenyum perlahan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan kembali mencoba tertidur.

"semoga mimpimu salah nak." Ucap Bummie lirih, sebenarnya hal yang diucapkan Kyuhyun menjadi ketakutan tersendiri dihatinya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Bummie tidur dikamar Kyuhyun, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bila sudah bertengkar dengan sang suami.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Minnie tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya, sampai tiba-tiba sang oppa dating mengejutkannya.

"semalam itu siapa…?" Tanya sang oppa seperti penampakan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"GYAAAAAAAAA…" sontak membuat Minnie menjerit ketakutan.

"oppa, heeeuuhh…" Minnie mengelu dadanya menyadari bahwa Jaejjonglah yg telah mengagetkannya.

"kenapa pagi-pagi sudah rebut begini…?" Tanya sang oemma yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"ini oemma, oppa mengagetkanku."adu Minnie dengan manjanya.

"anniyo oemma aku hanya bertanya siapa orang yang memeluknya semalam…?" ucap Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

Sang oemma hanya tersenum melihat tingkah lucu kedua anaknya itu.

"sudah…sudah…, ayo Minnie kita berangkat, Jaejoong-ah kau istirahat saja dirumah." Perintah Chullie.

Minnie dan Chulliepun hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah tidak disertai dengan Jaejoong karena ia belum bisa bekerja sekarang dengan kondisi kesehatannya yang belum pulih betul.

"OPPA JANGAN LUPA AKU SUDAH MEMASAK MAKAN SIANG UNTUK OPPA, DA DA OPPA ^^" teriak Minnie dari luar rumah sembari melambaikan tangannya berpamitan.

Jaejoong menatap nanar kearah keluarganya.

"heeuuhh, apa yang harus kulakukan…?" ucapnya bingung.

Jaejoong sangat khawatir tidak bisa mengganti kerugian yang sudh terjadi, keluarganya saat ini tengah mencari pinjaman, sampai sang oemma rela menggadaikan tempat tinggalnya saat ini untukl menjadi jaminan, hanya saja itu semua hanya membantu sebagian kecil dari harga kerugian tersebut.

Dan yang menjadi beban pikiran lebih baginya adalah ancaman dari bos pabrik yang akan memasukkannya kedalam penjara jika ia tidak dapat mengganti semua kerugian itu.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"hari ini kau akan diantar oleh supir, dan jauhi gadis itu." Ucap sang ayah tegas, padahal ini masih sangat pagi untuk membuat keributan, tapi ntah apa yang ada dipikiran pria paruh baya ini, dia sangat senang mengekang anak laki-lakinya.

Sontak ucapan sang ayah membuat selera makannya hilang.

"kenapa dia harus diantar…?" Tanya sang oemma yang tentu bingung dengan ucapan suaminya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan emosi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meluap.

"kau tidak perlu mengaturnya sampai seperti itu, dia sudah cukup besar." Ucap sang oemma marah.

Sang ayah yang tak lain adala Siwon hanya membersihkan mulutnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, wajahnya menunduk bukan karena malu tapi menahan emosi yang sudah meledak-ledak dihatinya.

"APPA TIDAK BISA MELARANGKU…" emosinya tak terbendung lagi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah-pernahnya berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu.

Langkah Siwon terhenti tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"aku selalu menuruti keinginan ayah selama ini, tapi untuk yang 1 ini, aku tidak akan menurutinya lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun dan malah pergi meninggalkan keterpakuan Siwon dan sang oemma disana.

Siwon hanya berdiri tak bergeming.

"kau yang nasehati dia, sebelum aku bertindak" perintah Siwon kepada sang oemma tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Siwon pun beranjak meninggalkan sang istri sendiri.

Keributan pagi yang cukup mengagetkan karena hal yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun melawan perintah sang ayah.

"cari informasi tentang yeoja itu segera." Perintah Siwon kepada assisten yang selalu mengikutinya.

"baik tuan." Jawabnya hormat.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"DAAAARRR"

Kyuhyun mengagetkan Minnie yang sedang berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"hyaaa…" Minnie berteriak terkejut.

"hya, kenapa hari ini semua orang suka mengejutkanku." Ucapnya cemberut.

"hehehe, mianhae chagiya…" ucap Kyuhyun.

CHAGIYA, satu kata ini membuat semua mata tertuju pada Minnie, mereka menatap Minnie dengan tatapan bertanya dan menantang.

Minnie bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan menakutkan itu padanya.

"hya, Kyuhyun kenapa kau berkata seperti itu…?" bisik Minnie agar tak terdengar.

Tapi jahilnya Kyuhyun dia bukan mengecilkan suaranya malah menambah nada tinggi pada suaranya.

"KAU KAN MEMANG YEOJACHINGUKU SEKARAAANG~~~…" teriaknya sengaja menguatkan suaranya agar dapat didengar semua orang.

Kyuhyun benar-benar dimabuk cinta sekarang bahkan hal konyol seperti itu dilakukannya.

"Kyuhyun kau ini kenapa…?"

Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah Minnie dan kemudian.

-CHUUUP-

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Minnie didepan semua temannya yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Minnie terbelalak kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan tentunya dia menjadi pusat perhatian para yeoja yang selama ini mengincar Kyuhyun.

"itu morning kiss untuk hari ini, aku kekelas dulu yach chagiyaa…^^"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Minnie yang masih membatu akan sikapnya.

Minnie melirik kearah orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya penuh kesinisan, bingung bagaimana dia ingin melawan tatapan-tatapan menakutkan itu.

"hehehe…" Minnie menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan langkah kecilnya perlahan meninggalkan situasi yang bisa menerkamnya sewaktu-waktu.

"aku pemisi dulu, annyeong yeorobun…" ucap Minnie dan langsung berlari tapi tetap saja mereka terus memperhatikan Minnie.

Heuh dasar Kyuhyun sudah mencari sensasi dipagi hari.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"masuk'

"maaf tuan, ini informasi yang kami dapatkan tentang yeoja yang bernama Kim Sungmin itu." Jelas seorang yang berbadan tegap.

Pria paruh baya itu membuka berkas yang diberikan, matanya membulat saat membaca isi dari berkas tersebut.

"kau yakin akan kebenaran informasi ini…?" tanyanya memastikan.

"ne tuan…, dia memang anak angkat dari keluarga Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul, tapi sekarang dia hanya tinggal dengan ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya." jelasnya sopan.

Penjelasan itu membuat pria yang tengah duduk dikursi 'kebesarannya' meremas kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"dan menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan, keluarga mereka dalam masalah ekonomi yang sulit sekarang, kakaknya harus mengganti rugi biaya produksi barang-barang yang sudah hilang, dan mereka tidak punya biaya untuk menutupinya" jelas pria tegap itu.

Pria paruh baya itu tampak tersenyum sinis mendengar informasi yang dapat membantunya dikemudian hari.

'jadi itu alasannya mendekati Kyuhyun, dengan menggunakan yeoja ini" Ucapnya sinis.

"dan ini tuan foto kedekatan tuan muda dan yeoja itu." Pria tersebut juga menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Minnie.

Siwon tampak geram melihat foto-foto tersebut.

"kau berkeras Kyuhyun, tetap bersamanya, baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau…" sang ayah tampak menggertakkan giginya geram dan tangannya meremas lembaran foto yang ada digenggamannya.

"kau harus membuat mereka berpisah bagaimanapun caranya…?" perintah sang ayah pada anak buahnya.

"baik tuan"

"kau tidak bisa mengambil hartaku Jaejoong, walaupun itu melalui ." terlihat seringai tajam terpatri di sudut bibirnya, pemikiran yang disusun selicik mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minta Review-nya yach ching ^_^

Dan gomawo bagi yang udah review. Oh iya, kemarin aku udah kasih alamat WPku tapi kenapa tiba-tiba g ada ya -_-")

Ya udah ini alamat WPnya :**.** / Joy gallery's


	5. Chapter 5

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION-**

_**My Soul in Seoul**_

**CAST : **

**CHO KYUHYUN **

**KIM SUNGMIN : Minnie(y)**

**KIM JAEJOONG : Minnie oppa's**

**CHOI SOOYOUNG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**AYA UETO**

**LILIAN **

**:::PARENTS:::**

**CHO SIWON : Kyuhyun appa's**

**CHO KIBUM : Kyuhyun oemma's (y)**

**KIM HANGENG : Minnie & Jae appa's (had died)**

**KIM HEECHUL : Minnie & Jae oemma's (y)**

CAMEO :

**LEE HYUKJAE**

**LEE DONGHAE**

**YONG JUN ahjussi**

**Genre : Genderswitch, Romance, angst(?), family, OOC, OC.**

**Warning : **typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

**Disclaimer : **Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

**a/n :** FF ini sebelumnya sudah pernah di post di FB maupun WP saya. ^_^d

Saya menerima Kritikan untuk FF ini, bukan kepada **Pair**_-nya_, MOHON DIPAHAMI! BUKAN PAIR! Dan FF ini tidak di edit _Mianhae_ (^/\^)

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous**_

"kau harus membuat mereka berpisah bagaimanapun caranya…?" perintah sang ayah pada anak buahnya.

"baik tuan"

"kau tidak bisa mengambil hartaku Jaejoong, walaupun itu melalui .." terlihat seringai tajam terpatri disudut bibirnya, pemikiran yang disusun selicik mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

Drrrt~~~drrtt~~~drrtt~~

Jaejoong menatap gusar pada layar ponselnya.

Drrrt~~~drrtt~~~drrtt~~

"angkat tidak…?" kebingungan terus melandanya dan ponsel terus bergetar menginginkan segera adanya jawaban dari sipemilik, tapi Jaejoong tidak mengangkat panggilannya sampai getar diponselnya berhenti.

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar hebat, ketakutan dan kepanikan bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Drrrt~~drrtt~~~

Ponselnya kembali bergetar tapi kali ini sepertinya ia hanya mendapatkan pesan masuk.

**Mau sampai kapan kau menghindar KIM JAEJOONG.**

**Sekarang juga kau kutunggu dikantorku, cepat datang atau kau dalam masalah besar.**

Kepanikan makin melandanya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…?" Jaejoong bertanya lirih sembari menjambak rambutnya.

Ia mendengus berat, masalah ini begitu mencekat dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"dasar anak buah sialan, dia pikir dengan diam dirumah akan bisa membayar lunas hutang-hutangnya." Sang bos yang sudah kelihatan berumur ini terus menggerutu tak jelas, ia terus berkacak pinggang kesal akan kerugian yang sedang menimpanya.

Kerugian yang diakibatkan oleh Jaejoong cukup membuatnya kehilangan pendapatannya yang cukup besar, bayangkan saja selain harus mengganti barang produksi yang hilang kepada pelanggan yang sudah memesan, bos juga harus kehilangan truk yang angka nominal untk pembeliannya bukan dengan harga yang murah.

Ia terus memijat pelipisnya dan memutar otaknya bagaimana cara menutupi kerugian yang dialaminya, bukankah ada puluhan karyawan lain yang harus ditanggungnya.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"maaf bos, ada yang mencari bos." Izin salah satu karyawannya dan membawa pria berstelan jas hitam gagah dan pakaian yang rapi masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Mungkin karenaini adalah pabrik semen jadi cukup aneh ada orang lain yang datang dengan stelan serapi itu.

Pria berstelan jas hitam masuk kedalam ruangan dan hanya ditinggalkan berdua dengan bos, sedangkan karyawannya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"silahkan duduk pak" izin bos kepada pria berjas itu.

Pria gagah itu dudukdi bangku yang sudah disediakan.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan…?"tanya bos ramah, bos tak ingin mengecawakan orang yang diyakininya adalah tamu penting untuknya.

Pria gagah itu menyilangkan kakinya dan dapat terlihat jelas sepatu hitam kilat yang sedang dipakainya.

"ehem…, langsung pada intinya saja, aku tau pabrik ini dalam masalah keuaangan besar" ucapnya tegas memandang dengan sorot mata tajam kepada bos.

"aku akan membantu masalah keuanganmu"

Bos terperangah mendengar ucapan pria gagah didepannya.

"ah jinjaa tuan, wah gomawo…gomawoo…" bos terus membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kesenangan mendengar orang yang akan membantunya.

"dengan 1 syarat." Ucapnya member penawaran'apa itu pak,

"apapun akan kulakukan kalau kau mau membantu masalah pabrikku ini."ucap bos memelas.

Pria gagah itu menatap serius kepada bos, meyakinkan agar pria tua itu mau bekerjasama dalam mencapai rencananya.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"kyuhyun-ah kau ingin membawaku kemana…?" rajuk Minnie kepada Kyuhyun yang memaksa membawanya ketaman.

Setelah sepulang sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membawa Minnie ketaman tempat kemarin ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan Minnie.

"kau akan tau sebentar lagi.^^"

Minnie menggembungkan pipinya lucu karena kesal dipaksa terus untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"eh itu disana." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannyakearah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk manis disana.

"OEMMAAA~~~~" teriak Kyuhyun memanggil wanita itu.

Kyuhyun menarik Minnie lebih kuat agar ikut berlari bersamanya menghampiri wanita yang tak lain adalah oemma Kyuhyun.

"eh Kyuhyun kenapa kau tidak bilang ingin bertemu dengan oemmamu." Ucap Minnie disela langkah cepatnya.

"Oemma sudah lama menunggu…?^^" Tanya Kyuhyun. Minnie gugup bertemu dengan wanita yang masih terlihat cantik dengan pakaian elegannya.

"kau ini anak yang nakal kenapa kau menghubungi oemma, ada hal penting apa yang ditunjukkan." Rajuk sang oemma manja kepada Kyuhyun, dan sang oemma tiba-tiba tersadar ada orang lain diantara mereka.

"eh dia siapa nak…?" Tanya sang oemma.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis melihat sang oemma yang mau diajak bertemu walau dengan sedikit paksaan darinya.

"dia adalah Minnie oemma, dan dia yang ingin aku perkenalkan dengan oemma. ^^" ucap Kyuhyun semangat, sedangkan Minnie hanya menunduk malu bertemu dengan oemma Kyuhyun.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma." Ucapnya sopan dan membungkukkan badannya.

Sang oemma tersenyum melihat Minnie yang terlihat manis dan bersikap malu-malu seperti itu.

"annyeong Minnie-ah, panggil aku Bummie, Bummie ahjumma, kau sangat manis Minnie, pantas saja anak laki-lakiku sampai memimpikanmu." Ucap Bummie menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malah menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya mendengar ucapan Bummie.

"eh, apa benar Kyuhyun…?" Tanya Minnie polos kepada Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah merona hebat.

"ah, sudahlah oemma berhenti menggodaku." Ucap Kyuhyun malu.

Minnie haya mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat Kyuhyun, sungguh sikap polos yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang KIM SUNGMIN.

Bummie hanya tertawa kecil melihat rajukan anak kesayangannya. Bummie mulai menarik Minnie mendekatinya, Bummie terus menatap Minnie yang menunduk malu kepadanya.

"hei, jangan menunduk terus gadis manis, ahjumma ingin melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu." Ucapnya lembut.

Bummie mengangkat wajah Minnie dan menatap lekat dengan penuh kasih sayang mata kelinci itu.

"kau sangat cantik nak." Ucap Bummie dan membawa Minnie kedalam pelukan hangatnya, Minnie terkesiap tapi sedetik kemudian ia membalas pelukan hangat Bummie.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis melihatoemmanya yang ternyata menyukai yeoja pilihan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

Minnie dan Bummie sedang duduk dibangku panjang yang dilindungi oleh rindangnya pohon di taman tersebut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang membeli minuman untuk kedua wanita ini.

Bummie terus melihat Minnie secara intens, senyuman mais tak pernah lepasdari wajah cantiknya.

"ahjumma, kenapa terus melihatku seperti itu…?/" taya Minniemalu, wajahnya sudah merona merah karena Bummie yang terus memandanginya.

"mianhae Minnie-ah, ahjumma menyukai wajahmu, kau sangat menggemaskan pantas sajaKyuhyun tergila-gila padamu."

Wajah Minnie semakin merona hebat sampai ketelinganya.

"ha..ha..ha.., kau ini sangat pemalu, boleh ahjumma bertanya padamu Minnie-ah…?" Tanya Bummie lembut.

"ne, tentu saja ajumma…^^"

Bummie menatap lekat manic mata kelinci milk Minnie.

"apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun…?" tanyanya serius.

Entah mengapa Minnie mengerti dengan arti pandangan bummie, Minnie memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Matanya menatap Bummie dengan pandangan meyakinkan dan penuh ketegasan.

"aku menyukainya tanpa apapun yang melekat pada dirinya, dan siapapun dia, bagiku dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun namja yang pertama kali memberikanku bunga dan bersikap manis padaku." Jelas Minnie serius.

Bummie terhenyak dengan ucapan Minnie, sulit dipercaya gadis yang terlihat polos bisa mengungkapkan rasa cintanya seperti itu.

Bummie tersenyum hangat.

"ibumu pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertimu nak." Ucap Bummie lembut dan mengelus pipi Minnie.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengenakan jaket jeans biru kelam miliknya dan melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan dengan payung bercorak pelangi.

Jaejoong mengunci rapat pintu rumahnya dan bergegas keluar menuju suatu tempat.

"aku akan menghadapi semua ini,apapun resikonya" batinnya memantapkan langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana kau sudah bisa membayar hutangmu…?

Jaejoong hanya menunduk pasrah tak ada yang sanggup diucapkannya.

-BRAAAKKK-

"JAWAB AKU KIM JAEJOONG." Bentak sang bos kepada jaejoong yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

Jaejoong tak mampu mengucapkan apapun, bantahan apa yang harus dikatakannya toh pada kenyataannya dia tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu untuk mengganti semua kerugian.

"hheeuuuhhh baiklah, kalau itu maumu…, aku akan memberi pilihan padamu" ucap sang bos.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap intens kearah bosnya yang sudah cukup tua dengan banyak rambut putih dikepalanya. Jaejoong seperti mendapat mukjizat bos yang terus memaksanya untuk mengganti kerugian sekarang mau memberi opsi padanya.

"apa itu bos, apapun akan kulakukan untuk membayar ganti rugi tapi jangan masukkan aku kedalam penjara bos…!" pinta Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon belas kasihan.

Perlahan bos mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan menepuk bahu kekar Jaejoong.

"aku akan memberikan tawaran menarik untukmu." Ucap sang bos menyunggingkan senyum licik dibibirnya.

Jaejoong terus menatap lekat arti lain dari pandangan bosnya.

"Biarkan aku memuaskan adikmu, maka semua hutangmu akan kuanggap lunas." bisik sang boss ketelinga Jaejoong, sontak membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan bos yang bahkan lebih tua dari ayahnya.

Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pria tua tak tau diri itu.

"aku memberimu pilihan yang mudah bukan, kau tinggal memilih ganti semua kerugian itu atau kau cukup membayarnya dengan tubuh adikmu." Ucap lantang sibos, membuat Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya geram mengepal tangannya sekuat-kuatnya menahan emosi atas ucapan laknat pria tua itu.

"jaga ucapanmu bos" ucap Jaejoong menahan emosinya.

Bos tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul.

"heuhhh ha..ha..ha..ha..ha" pria tersebut malah tertawa meledek mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"kau tidak perlu munafik Jaejoong-ssi, lagipula dia bukan adik kandungmu bukan, aku hanya ingin merasakan tubuhnya, aku membayar mahal untuk itu dengan melunaskan semua hutangmu babo…" ucapnya menyepelekan.

Jaejoong semakin mengepalkan tangannya.

"bersabarlah jangan memperkeruh Jaejoong, sabarlah." Bisik suara hatinya sendiri.

"bagaimana apa kau mau…?"

Jaejoong memandang marah kearah pria tua itu, tapi pria tua itu malah sebaliknya ia memandang remeh kearah Jaejoong.

"kau hanya memberikan tubuh adikmu untuk aku nikmati maka semua masalahmu akan selesai babo…?" bos membentak Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah semakin tersulut emosi.

"Jaga ucapanmu.." ucap Jaejoong dengan gemeretak gigi yang terdengar jelas.

"hah.., apa kau bilang…?" sang bos mendekati Jaejoong dan dengan sengaja mendorong-dorong tubuh Jaejoong.

"coba kau ulangi…?"

-BUUKKK-

Satu pukulan keras melayang dipipi pria tua itu daan membuatnya tersungkur dilantai.

"AKU BILANG JAGA UCAPANMU HAH….!" Jaejoong sudah terbakar api emosi kemarahannya meledak-ledak sudah.

"ciiihhh, dasar kau tidak tau diri, kau dan keluargamu sudah tidak akan bisa mempertahankan harga diri kalian yang tidak sebanding dengan apapun." Ucapnya menyepelekan.

JAejoong semakin khalaf…

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH.."

Jaejoong kembali memberikan pukulan keras bertubi-tubi pada pria tua itu, seluruh emosinya tertumpahkan dengan pukulan-pukulan keras kepada bosnya.

"JAEJOONG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN…?" teriak seorang karyawan yang melihat Jaejoong yang terus memukuli bosnya secara membabi buta.

Karyawan yang lain mulai berdatangan dan melerai perkelahian itu, mereka menahan Jaejoong agar menghentikan aksi membabibutanya.

Sang bos sudah melemas, wajahnya sudah penuh luka.

"CEPAAATT PANGGIL POLISIIII~~" ucapnya dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa.

Jaejoong terus memberontak pada karyawan yang terus menahannya.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"gomawo Kyuhyun-ah sudah mau mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini, aku senang bisa bertemu oemmamu" ucap Minnie tersenyum manis.

"ne, aku akan sering mengajakmu bertemu oemma, sepertinya dia senang denganmu."

Minnie hanya mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah aku masuk dulu Kyuhyun-ah, Bye…" Minnie mulai melambaikan tangannya.

"Oeh, aku ingat satu hal Kyuhyun-ah."

"hhmmm"

Minnie menunduk sejenak dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat manik mata kelinci milik kekasihnya.

"saranghae Kyuhyun-ah…"

"neomu…neomu saranghaeyo…" ucapnya penuh keseriusan.

Kyuhyun terperangah dengan ucapan Minnie, jantungnya secara otomatis mempercepat degupannya, dan dnga cepat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Minnie meraih tengkuk Minnie untuk melumat bibir manis milik kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun mengulum bibir itu lembut penuh kasih sayang, dan kebutuhan akan oksigen membuatnya melepaskan pagutan bibir itu.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya sejajar dengan Minnie menatap lekat keseriusan pada mata Minnie.

"nado Minnie-ah, nado saranghaeyo.." ungkapnya dan membawa Minnie dalam pelukannya.

Untungnya mereka hanya berdua oemma Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu pulang dijemput supir pribadinya, dan Chullie mungkin sudah berada didalam rumah sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"baik tuan, rencana anda sudah berhasil, Jaejoong sekarang sudah berada didalam tahanan." Ucap pria tua yang sudah mendapati luka lebam diwajahnya dan sekarang tengah terbaring disalah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit.

"jalankan dengan baik rencanamu, jangan sampai ada yang tau kami ada dibalik rencana ini"

"ne tuan, saya akan menjalankannya dengan baik."

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

"akuu pulaaa~~~ng" salam Minnie penuh semangat, tapi sayangnya Minnie tak mendapat jawaban dari siapapun.

Minnie meletakkan tas sandangnya dikursi kayu yang terletak di dekat almari tua, matanya terus mencari-cari sosok-sosok yang biasanya selalu menyambut kepulangannya.

"oemma apa kau dirumah…?" panggilnya, Minnie terus menelisik setiap sudut ruangan rumahnya yang kecil, tapi hasilnya nihil tak ada satu orangpun di rumah saat ini.

Minnie mengernyitkan dahinya mengingat-ingat apakah keluarganya sebelumnya sudah memberitahunya tentang kepergian mereka, tapi rasanya percuma Minnie tetap tak menemukan jawaban akan pemikirannya itu.

"oemma dan oppa tidak bilang mau kemana…?" pikirnya.

Minnie mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku bajunya, dan mencoba menghubungi sang oemma.

**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif**

Bahkan hanya operator yang menyahut panggilan Minnie, Minnie mencoba menghubungi yang lainnya.

Tut…

Tut…

"yeobseyo"

Minnie mengernyit heran, bukan suara serak khas Jaejoong yang didengarnya.

"yeobseyo, kenapa ponsel oppaku ada padamu…? Tanya Minnie heran.

"Kami dari pihak kepolisian saat ini saudara Kim Jaejoong sedang berada ditahanan."

DEG…

Minnie terdiam matanya membulat penuh, berita ini sangat mengejutkan baginya.

"a-ap-apa maksudm-mu..?" Minnie benar-benar tak percaya atas ucapan pria disana.

Tuut~tuut.

Tangan Minnie bergetar hebat, seluruh badannya terasakaku, kakinya melemas. Tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai bersamaan dengan airmata yang tanpa izinkeluar dari sarang indah matanya.

Minnie menutup mulutnya menahan tangisan yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"oppa…oppaa hikksss.."

Minnie tak sanggup mendengar kabar oppa yang paling ia sayangi sedang mengalami masalah sebesar ini.

Minnie menangis cukup lama, rasa tertekan dihatinya mendengar jaejoong seperti itu membuatnya merasa seperti adik yang tak berguna.

Minnie menghapus kasar airmatanya, ia bangkit dengan ketegasan disetiap gerak tubuhnya.

"aku tidak boleh lemah, aku harus membantu oppa." Ucapnya lantang.

Ia dengan segera pergi meninggalkan kekosongan dirumahnya.

"kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini nak..?, hikss.." Tanya Chullie, tumpah ruah sudah airmatanya bahkan tangannya terus mengekat erat tangan Jaejoong dari balik terali besi.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk malu, malu akan sikapnya yang akhirnya menyusahkan semuanya.

"jawab oemma nak, kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini…?" chullie mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban darinya.

Jaejoong tetap menunduk dengan tangis yang terus menerus keluar dari persembunyiannya

"hikksss..hikksss…oemma mohon jawab oemma nak…?" ucap Chulli dengan enuh kasih sayang, Chullie mengangkat wajah tirus Jaejoong agar dapat menatap matanya seara intens.

Benar-benar gambaran oemma yang begitu menyayangi anaknya, Chullie menusp lembut rambut Jaejoong membawanya kepelukannya walau itu harus berbatasan dengan terali besi yang menghadang tepat dihadapan mereka.

"oemma kenal anak oemma" ucap chullie penuh kehangatan

"Jaejoong yang oemma kenal tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa ada alasan yang tepat, katakan pada oemma nak…?" Chullie tak ingin membuat Jaejoong terus terpuruk, saat ini Jaejoong yang paling tersakiti, menerima semua masalah sebesar ini.

"jawab oemma nak…?" Chullie terus mencoba meminta jawaban dai Jaejoong dengan penuh kehangatan seorang ibu Chullie menangkup wajah Jaejoong mencoba menatapnyadengan kelirihan yang sekarangtergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Mata Chullia, mata yang paling Jaejoong sukai, melihat mata Chullie yang sudah berurai airmata Jaejoong menghapus dengan tangannya.

"jangan menangis oemma, kumohon jagan menangis, aku benci airmata oemma…" lirih Jaejoong mengusap tetesan airmata diwajah Chullie.

Chullie hanya terus menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Jaejoong kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"dia ingin aku secepatnya membayar semua ganti rugi itu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh kesedihan disetiap katanya.

Jaejoong hanya diam sulit meneruskan dan menjelaskan hal yang sudah terjadi.

"lalu kenapa kau memukulnya nak, hmm…?" Chullie masih mencoba meminta jawaban yang tepat akan sikap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya diantara besi-besi pembatas dirinya.

"jawab oemma nak…?, oemma mohon."

"DIA BERKATA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK TENTANG KELUARGA KITA OEMMA…" jaejoong meluapkan kekesalannya, dan tanpa saar iasudah membentak sang oemma.

Jaejoong tersadar akan sikapnya.

"mianhaeyo oemma, mianhae…hiikkss, cheongmal mianhae…, mianhae emma..hikksss.." ucapnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"hei, sudahlah anak oemma kenapa jadi cengeng…?" bujuk Chullie dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"sudah, oemma tidak akan marah padamu chagi, sudah nak." Chullie terus mengusap wajah Jaejoong

"dia bersikap kurang ajar, dia meminta Minnie untuk menggantikan semua hutangku, aku tidak terima dengan ucapannya yang begitu menyepelekan keluarga kita oemma." Ucap Jaejoong penuh kesedihan, Jaejoong menangis, menangisi kekhalafannya, menangisi semua hal yang sudah merepotkan keluarganya.

"hei, sudah.., sudah…" Chullie menenangkan jaejoong dadanya jauh lebih tercekat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

Sebegitu hinakah keluarganya, sampai-sampai dipandang serendah itu.

Minnie menangis tersedu-sedu menyaksikan oppa dan oemmanyayang sedang berbagi kepiluan, Minnie menutup mulutnya takut akan suara tangis yang akan keluar begitu saja.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah megahnya, semua pelayan dengan setiamenyambutnya. Seulas senyum manis terus tersungging disudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun menaiki anak tangga berjalan meuju kamarnya. Perasaan bahagia terus melanda hatinya.

"kau baru pulang Cho Kyuhyun"

Ucapan seorang pria paruh baya mengejutkan lamunan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menatap dingin pada pria yang tak lain adalah ayahnya.

"darimana saja kau…?" tanya sang ayah dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris sedikitpun ucapan sang ayah, ia tetap mmelangkah tenang menuju kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi dingin, Kyuhyun berjalan berpapasan melewati sang ayah.

"sekarang kau sudah berani membantah appa…?" ucap sang ayah meninggikan suaranya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang ayah.

Kyuhyun tetap diam mata obsidiannya memandang kesal kearah sang ayah.

"kau lihat karena kau mengenalnya kau jadi tidak punya sopan santun terhadap orang tua, apa wanita seperti itu yang kau sukai…?" tanya sang ayah tatapan matanya jauh lebih tegas dari milik Kyuhyun.

"cukup appa, aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan appa lagi, aku tidak pernah membantah perkataan appa, tapi lain halnya dengan dia, aku akan berkeras kalau appa masih membencinya." Ucap Kyuhyun melawan perkataan sang ayah.

Spontan sang ayah sudah bersiap menaikkan tangannya untuk menampar pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"ada apa ini…?" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri situasi yang cukup mencekam itu.

Sang ayah langsung pergi meninggal kerusuhan yang sudah tercipta karena kemarahannya.

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, walau apapun yang terjadi" ucap Kyuhyun lantang.

Sang ayah mengepalkan tangannya, geram mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"kau akan menyesal telah memilih wanita yang tidak tulus mencintaimu, kau akan menyesal nantinya Kyuhyun." Ucap sang ayah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku akan ucapannya.

Seorang wnaita berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun menenagkannya yang sedang tersulut emosi saat ini.

"sudahlaah chagiya, ini sudah malam kau beristirahatlah." Ucapnya menenangkan dan mulai mengusap lembut rambut coklat milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan pergi kekamarnya.

Wanita hanya sanggup menatap nanar pada Kyuhyun, matanya menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Selamatkanlah hubungan anakku dengannya Tuhan." Pintanya pada Sang Pencipta.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

Minnie mencari cara agar bisa membebaskan Jaejoong dari kungkungan besi itu.

Minnie menghubungi beberapa teman kerja Jaejoong yang ia kenal, dan tepat Minnie mendapati alamat satu-satunya orang yang bisa membebaskan Jaejoong, dengan masih berbalut seragam sekolah dimalam hari yang dingin Minnie menyusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit untuk mencari kamar _201._

Saat tepat berada di depan pintu kamar Minnie menghela nafasnya mencoba mengatur irama deguoan jantungnya dan deru nafasnya yang cukup mencekat. Minnie dengan kesiapaan hati membuka knop pintu.

-CKLEEKKK-

Minnie melihat seorang pria tua yang sudah terpenuhi luka sedang tertidur di kasur pasien itu.

Minnie mulai mendekati pria tua yang sedang terbaring lemah, langkah Minnie terlihat begitu gemetaran ketakutan terus melanda dirinya, dan benar pria tua itu terbangun mendapati Minnie yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Bos tersadar penuh mendapati seorang yeoja manis sedang berdiri didepannya, matanya tak berkedip melihat yeoja yang tengah memegang ujung roknya sambil tertunduk malu, entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria tua matanya mendelik hebat memandang yeoja bertubuh mungil itu dari bawah hingga atas, ia menelan salivanya berat, Minnie masih mengenakan seragamnya, seragam yang mengharuskannya memakai rok yang sedikit memperlihatkan paha mulusnya, sebenarnyaini pakaian yang wajar hanya saja pikiran setiap orang berbeda menanggapinya.

"ka-kau siapa…?" Tanya pria tua yang mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

Minnie menarik panjang nafasnya mencoba melepas segala pikiran buruk.

"ini demi oppa." lirihnya membatin.

"aku Kim Sungmin, adik dari Kim jaejoong." Ucapnya lantang dan menatap penuh keseriusan kepada pria tua itu.

Pria tua itu mencoba bangkit dengan langkah yang tertatih, tangan kanannya bahkan memerlukan penyanggah karena sudah terluka parah.

"oh, jadi kau Kim Sungmin." Ucapnya dengan nada terdengar menyepelekan.

"ne"

Pria tua itu terus berjalan mengelilingi Minnie memandangnya penuh.

"IT'S SHOW TIME" seru seorang pria berkacamata hitam yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang inap itu, matanya tetap focus melihat hal yang belum menarik dan nantinya pasti akan menjadi menarik.

"**bos, rencana kita berhasil, yeoja itu sekarang berada diRumah Sakit."**

"…"

"**baik bos, saya mengerti" **

Tiit~

"kena kau."

~BACK TO MINNIE~

"untuk apa kau kesini gadis kecil…?" ucap pria tua itu tangannya kanannya dengan beraninya menyentuh rambut Minnie.

Minnie menghempaskan tangan jahil itu dengan kuat.

"lepaskan oppaku." Ucap Minnie latang dan penuh keyakinan, semua harus dijalaninya untuk membebaskan jaejoong.

"heuuhh" Pria tua itu tersenyum meremehkan kearah Minnie.

"kau pikir berapa banyak biaya yang harus aku keluarkan untuk perobatanku ini, semua itu tidak murah gadis kecil, oppamu itu terlalu menyombongkan harga dirinya, jadi hanya jeruji besi itu yang bisa memberi pelajaran yang berharga untuknya." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar menyolot.

"Tapi oppaku tidak bersalah, dia memukulmu karena kau yang bersikap kurang ajar padanya" ucapnya meninggikan suaranya, Minnie mulai tersulut emosi.

Pria tua itu terlihat kesal dengan bentakan Minnie.

"hyaa, kau benar-benar tidak sopan padaku, aku ini orang tua kenapa kau membentakku, aku akan memanggilkan satpam untuk menyuruhmu keluar." Pria tua mulai berjalan tertatih mendekati pintu denga langkah yang terkesan penuh kemaraahan.

Minnie tersentak, dan sedetik kemudian Minnie menjatuhkan tubuhnya berlutut memohon maaf pada pria tuaitu.

"kumohon jangan tuan, jangan usir aku, kumohon…hiikkksss" Minnie menangis terisak, menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon agar pria tuaitu mau memaafkannya.

Pria tua itu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Minnieyang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya memohon padanya.

"kumohon bebaskan oppaku, hiikkksss…, kumohon tuan." Minnie memohon penuh dengan kesedihan, permohonan yang bahkan membuat pria tua itu tak tega melihatnya.

Pria tua terlihat berkaca-kaca memandang Minnie, sebenarnya sejahat-jahatnya ia, ia masih memiliki anak perempuan, dan saat ini yang terbayang di benaknya bagaimana kalau anaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini…?

"aku mohon tuan, bebaskan oppaku." Minnie memelas penuh tangis.

Pria tua melirik kecil keluar, melihat ada orang yang akan terus memperhatikan mereka, setiap gerakan mereka akan terus diawasi.

Minnie terus sesunggukan, apa yang harus dilakukannya selain meminta tolong pada pria tua yang sering dipanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan bos.

"kumohon bebaskan oppaku tuan." Minnie merangkak dan menarik kaki bos.

Bos juga sudah tidak tahan akan sikapnya, ia harus cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya, ia tak ingin berlama-lama dalam jeratan masalah ekonomi yang melandanya.

"hya, lepaskan kakiku." Bos meronta kasar melepaskan Minnie dari kakinya.

"lepaskan atau aku tidak akan melepaskan oppamu." Ucapnya membentak.

Minnie langsung melepaskan tangannnya dari kaki pria itu.

"hikkss..hiikkss.." tangisnya masih terdengar jelas, Minnie benar-benar bersedih, apa yang harus dia lakukan selain memohon pada bos yang sekarang sedang melihatnya.

"aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini" batin ria tua itu.

"sekarang kau berdiri."perintah pria tua itu penuh penekanan.

Minnie tetap bersimpuh dihadapannya.

"aku bilang cepat berdiri." Lanjutnya geram melihat Minnieyang tak kunjung bagki.

Minnie berusaha bangkit dengan kaki yang terlihat gemetaran, tubuhnya sesunggukan karena tangis yang begitu kuat.

Minnie menatap lekat kepada bos berharap ada setitik belas kasih darinya.

"aku akan membebaskan oppamu, asalkaann…" ucapnya sengaja member jeda pada ucapannya.

Pria tua itu mendekati Minnie, perlahan angannya mulai bermain dengan rambut ikla Minnie yang panjang, menyibaknya dengan penuh kelembutan, Minnie bergidik ketakutan menerima perlakuan yang kurang nyaman untuknya.

"asalkan apa tu-tuan…?" Tanya Minniecanggung melihat pria tua itu sibuk menciumi wewangian dari leher jenjangnya.

Pria itu beralih menyentuh wajah halus itu, menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut, Minnie semakin risih mendapati perlakuan tidak mengenakan.

"asalkan kau mau menuruti apapun permintaanku…?" bisiknya genit di telinga Minnie.

Minnie tebelalak kaget dengan ucapan pria tua itu.

"hmmm, bagaimana gadis kecil, kau mau menuruti permintaanku…?" ucap pria tua itu lembut dan kembali mengusap lembut pipi Minnie.

Minnie hanya diam bibirnya keluh sulit mengucapkan kata-kata.

"kau hanya mengangguk setuju, maka aku akan membebaskan oppamu…!" ucapnya lembut.

"dan 1 hal lagi aku akan melunaskan semua hutang-hutang kalian" lanjutnya.

Minnie masih terdiam, 'apa yang harus kulakukan…?' ia terus berperang batin antara harga diri dan keluarganya, Minnie mendapatkan pilihan yang sulit.

"a-ak-ku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Ucap Minnie dengan nada yang kurang dipertegas.

"apa kau bilang gadis kecil coba kau ulangi lagi…?" sang bos terus menggoda Minnie, berharap semua ini akan selesai dengan cepat.

Minnie memejamkan matanya secara paksa saat melihat wajah pria tua itu mulai mendekat menciumnya.

"aku akan melakukannya tuan" ucap Minnie cepat.

Pria tua itu menjauhkan jarak wajahnya saat mendengar Minnie sudah berkata lantang seperti itu.

Pria itu terus menatap lekat yeoja mungil yang sudah bergetar hebat didepannya sekarang, bergetar menahan rasa ketakutannya sendiri.

"begitu laknatnyakah aku…?' Tanya sang bos pada dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan ingin menangis melihat yeoja yang seumuran dengan anaknya ini bersikap begitu berani membantu kesulitan keluarganya.

Sang bos menarik panjang nafasnya yang sudah tercekat sedari tadi.

"pulanglah nak, aku akan mencabut tuntutanku pada oppamu." Ucap sang bos mengacak rambut Minniepenuh kasih saying, ini sebenarnyasikap aslinya begitu penyayang terhadap anak-anak.

Minnie membuka matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan pria yang berada didepannya saat ini, mata Minnie sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan airmata.

"pulanglah" ucap sang boss lembut.

Minnie makin terheran dengan perubahan sikap pria ini.

"pulanglah aku pastikan oppamu akan bebas besok." Ucapnya meyakinkan Minnie.

Minnie tersenyum dan derai airmata tumpahlah sudah.

"gomawo tuan, cheongmal gomawo." Ucap Minnie penuh rasa terima kasih. Minnie eraih tangan bos yang berada diatas kepalanya dan mencium punggung tangan it uterus menerus.

"ne, pulanglah."

Minnie melangkah dengan senyum diwajahnya dan menghapus kasar jejak airmata yang tersisa diwajahnya, Minnie mulai berlari kecil berlari penuh kebahagiaan meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan pria tua itu.

Sedangkan pria tua terus memandang Minnie dengah haru, sebenarnya ia tak sanggup menyakiti gadis sepolos itu. Pria berkacamata masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"bagus, aku akan mengirimkan uangnya besok" ucapnya dan meninggalkannya.

"tunggu tuan, anda tidak akan melakukan apapun pada gadis itu bukan…?" tanyanya memohon.

Pria berkacamata itu berbicara tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"itu bukan urusanmu, dan ingat urusan kita sudah selesai, jangan campuri masalah ini lagi, arraseo…?/" ucapnya tegas dan pergi menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Pria tua hanya menunduk sedih, dia tak mampu berbuat apapun.

"maafkan aku nak, maafkan aku." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

Udara pagi tak begitu bersahabat pagi ini, mendungnya langit menutupi bias cahaya dari sang matahari yang selalu mennyongsong dipagi hari.

Semua pelayan sibuk membenahi perlengkapan keluarga Cho untuk menikmati hidangan sarapan paginya, bahkan seluruh keluarga belum ada yang turun mungkin masih sibuk berbenah diri atau karena cuaca yang begitu bersahabat untuk mengajak mereka tetap beristirahat.

Tidak perlu waktu lama anak tunggal dari keluarga Cho menuruni setapak demi setapak anak tangga menuju ruang makan, langkahnya begitu menawan, bahkan pagi ini tak mengurangi nilai ketampanan pada wajahnya.

"oemma dan appa belum turun…?" tanyanya pada seorang pelayan yang tengah mmenarik kursi untuknya.

"belum tuan, sepertinya sebentar lagi." Tuturnya sopan

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan pelayan lainnya menghidangkan roti bakar untuknya, Kyuhyun melahap dengan tenang roti tersebut.

"maaf tuan muda saya mengganggu pagi anda, tapi ini ada paket kiriman untuk anda." Ucap seorang pelayan yang memang bertugas menjadi pelayan pribadinya dan langsung pergi setelah memberikan amplop coklat besar kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan roti yang masih terisi penuh dimulutnya.

"apa ini, kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah dapat paket…?" ucapnya sendiri, Kyuhyun langsung mengoyak bagian atas amplop coklat besar dan mengambil satu per satu isi didalamnya.

DEG…

DEG…

JEDEEERRR…*suara petir -_-a

DEG…

Suara petir mengimbangi keterkejutannya dengan isi map ini, mata obsidian miliknya menatap dengan keragu-raguan kebenaran akan hal yang dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun terus mengganti lembar demi lembar yang terlihat seukuran foto semua gambar yang sepertinya begitu mengoyak hatinya. Degupan jantungnya semakin cepat, dirinya masih meyakini ini semua tidaklah benar.

Kyuhyun merogoh kembali isi dari amplop coklat dan benar KKyuhyun mendapatkan tape recorder kecil.

Masih dengan rasa tak percaya dihatinya tapi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendengar langsung apa isinya.

-ISI RECORDER-

_kau mau menuruti apapun permintaanku…?, kau hanya mengangguk setuju_

_**a-ak-ku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan**_

_apa kau bilang gadis kecil coba kau ulangi lagi…?_

_**aku akan melakukannya tuan**_

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, dia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu, giginya gemeretak hebat mendengar suara itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya padamu, dia tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Siwon yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruangan itu dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sarkastik pada ayahnya tatapannya bennar-benar menyiratkan kemarahan. Mata yang memang sangat mirip dengan sang ayah, tentunya tatapan Siwon jauh lebih tajam darinya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan sang ayah.

"dia hanya menginginkan uang, hanya uang Cho Kyuhyun." Bisik sang ayah saat Kyuhyun melintas disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya menahan kemarahan yang dapat terluapkan begitu saja, Kyuhyun melangkah cepat meninggalkan rumahnya.

Bummie tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar rumah dengan raut wajah kemarahannya saat ia sedang turun dari tangga, naluri keibuannya pun muncul Bummie melihat jelas dari arah mana Kyuhyun keluar tadi dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Bummie menuju ruang makan.

"ada apa ini, kenapa Kyuhyun pergi tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu…?" tanya Bummie pada semua orang yang berada diruangan itu tak terkecuali Siwon, Siwon seperti tak menggubris ucapan Bummie, ia hanya sibuk menikmati sarapan paginya.

Pandangan Bummie tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang berserakan diatas meja, Bummie langsung mengambilnya dan melihat isinya.

Bummie melihat lembar demi lembar gambar itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini…?" tanya Bummie marah.

Siwonpun akhirnya menatap Bummie dengan tatapan tenang miliknya.

"jawab aku Cho Siwon apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini…?" tanya Bummie meninggikan suaranya.

"bukan urusanmu." Jawab singkat Siwon dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Bummie dengan kemarahan yang belum stabil.

Bummie terus memandang kepergian Siwon dengan tatapan marahnya.

"cari tahu apa yang dilakukannya, dan cepat infokan padaku." Perintah Bummie dengan nada kesal pada salah seorang pelayannya.

"baik nyonya."

Sifat Kyuhyun sedikit tidaknya pasti menurun dari sang ayah, terutama sifat keras kepala yang ia miliki sangat menggambarkan sosok Siwon didirinya.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobil Lamborghini Gallardo miliknya dengan kecepatan penuh berharap ia mendapatkan penjelasan dari orang yang sudah sangat ingin dia temui sekarang ini.

-KRIIEEETTT-

Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur menekuk lututnya di ubin dingin tak beralas, ia terbangun karena adanya suara pintu jeruji yang terbuka.

"Jaejoong-ssi ada yang ingin bertemu anda." Ucap tegas salah seorang petugas.

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya dan ikut bersama petugas menuju tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**oOo MY SOUL IN SEOULoOo**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata disana ada keluarganya yang sudah menunggunya, senyum manis terukir diwajahnya yang tirus, jaejoong terlihat kurusan, tapi selain keluarga yang sedang menunggunya ada seorang pria berpakaian rapi, berkacamata juga sedang menunggunya.

Jaejoong membungkuk ramaah pada pria itu, ajaran dan didikan Chullie sangat melekat di dirinya untuk selalu bersikap sopan pada siapapun.

"oppaaa~~~" panggil Minnie manja dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

"hei, oppa belum mandi." Gurau Jaejoong.

"biar saja, aku rindu oppa, hiikkss…" ucap Minnie dan mulai menangis melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"hei sudah Minnie, jangan menangis." Bujuk jaejoong dan merangkul erat Minnie.

Chullie tersenyum manis melihat kehangatan kedua anaknya.

"sudah sini, tuan ini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Ucap Chullie memecahkan kesedihan diantara anaknya.

Jaejoong dan Minniepun duduk bersama dengan sang oemma, sedangkan pria berstelan rapi hanya duduk sendiri didepan mereka.

"Perkenalkan aku Lee Sang-yoon, pengacara tuan Jang (*marga bos), aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari tuan jang, ia akan mencabut tuntutan dan menganggap lunas segala hutantg-hutang anda." Jelas pengacara itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah dengan Chullie dan Minnie.

"syukurlah." Ucap Chullie bahagia.

"tapi.."

Mereka terhenyak bersama.

"Tuan Jang memberikan 1 syarat untuk kalian." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"apa itu pak…?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Chullie dan Minnie saling berpegangan tangan menanggung kekahawatiran bersama.

Pengacara memandang tegas kearah mereka.

"Setelah anda bebas, anda dan keluarga anda harus meninggalkan Seoul."

Mereka terbelalak kaget dengan pernyataan pengacara itu.

"apa maksud anda tuan…?" tanya Chullie.

"Tuan Jang sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk kalian meninggalkan Seoul, kalian akan berangkat nanti malamm meninggalkan Seoul." Jelas sang pengacara.

"tapi-"

"dengarkan aku tuan Jang melakukan ini, karena ini yang terbaik untuk keluarga kalian, percayalah dia tidak berniat buruk pada kalian." Ucapnya penuh keseriusan.

"dan satu hal tuan Jang minta maaf atas sikapnya pada anda tuan, dia tak bermaksud berbuat begitu, aku hanya menyampaikan itu saja, aku permisi."

Pengacara melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong, Chulli dan Minnie yang masih bingung dengan pilihan ini.

Bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkan Seoul, mereka tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibawa pergi…?, Minnie menatap keragu-raguan pada keluarganya, ia tak ingin melihat mereka tersiksa terus dalam masalah ini.

"mungkin ini pilihan baik oemma, oppa, kita akan meninggalkan Seoul." Minnie berkata selembut mungkin pada mereka.

Jaejoong menatap Minnie penuh arti, seolah ia mengerti.

"kau menemui bos oppa semalam…?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan marah.

Minnie hanya menunduk.

"jawab oppa." Ucap Jaejoong yang mulai tersulut emosi.

Minnie tetap diam tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chullie hanya memandangi Minnie kecilnya, ia tak tau harus berkata apa.

"JAWAB OPPA MINNIE" bentak Jaejoong membuat Minnie tersentak.

"n-ne op-pa." jawab Minnie penuh ketakutan melihat Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya marah kepadanya.

Chullie tak sanggup melihat Minnie yang bersedih, Chullie menangkup hangat wajah Minnie.

"Minnie-ah, anak oemma jawab oemma apa yang dilakukan tuan Jang padamu, hmm…?" tanya Chullie lembut dan menyibakkan poni kecil yang terlihat berserakan.

Minnie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"JANGAN BOHONG." Jaejoong semakin membentak kepada Minnie.

"hiikkss…" Minnie mulai menangis melihat Jaejoong semakin memarahinya.

Chullie menatap mata Jaejoong sejenak mengartikan untuk Jaejoong agar diam.

"jawab yang jujur apa yang dilakukan tuan Jang padamu nak….?"

Minnie kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"anniyo oemma, Tuan Jang tidak melakukan apapun padaku, aku hanya memohon kepadanya semalam agar ia mau membebaskan oppa, hikkkss.." ucap Minnie menjelaskan.

"OPPA TIDAK MENYURUHMU KESANA." Jaejoong semakin memanas, ia tidak terima Minnie menemui bos yang membuat pernyataan akan meniduri adiknya.

"Apa oppa pikir aku sanggup melihat oppa begini." Ucap Minnie menatap lekat Jaejoong.

"aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan oppa, aku hanya ingin membantu keluarga kecil kita hiiikkss…"

"satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki." Minnie menangis menumpahkan curahatan hatinya pada Jaejoong.

"aku hanya ingin menjadi berguna diantara keluarga kecil yang dulu pernah menolongku."

"apa oppa ingat saat dulu orang tuaku meninggal akibat kebakaran, hanya kalian…, hanya kalian satu-satunya tetangga yang mau menampungku menjadi keluarga kalian, hiikkkss…" Minnie mengingat kembali masa lalu kelamnya.

"aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan kalian oppa, oemma, hiiikkkss…" Minnie menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat Chullie ikut menangis bersamanya memeluknya erat.

"hsshhtt.., anniyo kau anak oemma, dan kau tetap akan menjaddi anak , sudah anak oemma jangan menangis." Chullie mengelus dengan lembut pucuk kepala Minnie dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Jaejoong ikut menangis mendengar Minnie, Jaejoong ikut memeluk Minnie dan sang oemma dalam ppelukannya.

"mianhae Minnie-ah, cheongmal mianhae." Ucap Jaejoong meminta maaf kepada keluarganya.

Keluarga yang selalu penuh kasih sayang berbagi kesedihan bersama dalau satu sama lainnya bukan dari darah daging yang sama, tapi kasih sayang Chullie benar-benar tulus untuk kedua anaknya.

"oppa tidak akan membentakmu lagi chagiya, mianhae…"

"sudah anak oemma jangan menangis lihat, wajahmu makin jelek kalau menangis." Ledek Chullie dan menghapus airmata Minnie.

"oemmaaa~~~"rengek Minnie mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hahahaha…" Chullie dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat tingkah imut Minnie.

**.**

**.**

**oOo TBCoOo**

**.**

**.**

Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu ^_^

Aku senang banget FF ini berkenan dibaca. Ini FF memang udah aku post di Wpku : **www. mejikuhibiyu. wordpress. com **(*hilangkan spasi)

Mianhae yang minta Flashback **Hanchul, Sibum**, adanya nanti di part 7 -_-")a

Ikuti terus yach nich FF ^^d

**~Special thanks to~**

KyuLov, Kim ji yoen, , choco95, Lee DeMin, Fujiwara Roronoa, chagyumin, Hyekung, Cho Hyun Jin, Anon, Kyunnie love Minnie, Choi wonsa.

.

.

Gomawo reviewnya, aku ngarepin review lagi di part ini ne…

Mianhae kalau makin mengecewakan #sadar diri -_-

.

.

**Review please?**

\(^O^)/


End file.
